Moonlight Disaster
by cheeky doggie
Summary: ON HOLD, OUT OF IDEAS. A new danger is surrounding the earth and it threatens all of mankind. What is the reason behind this strange occurence? And what is with the moon glowing in that weird way? First fanfic so please don't kill me if its bad!
1. Foreboding Dreams

**Moonlight Disaster**

**Hi everybody. Just to say, this is my first fanfic so please dont hate me if its bad!( no whips allowed, ok?) Ummm, anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel **

**--...-- Dark**

**-...- Daisuke**

**:...: -Satoshi**

**.:...:. - Krad**

**Chapter 1: Foreboding Dreams **

_He was trapped in a void of sorts, where bright colours danced around, dazzling the naked eye. Before him, in a magical sphere, were spiritual beings,_

_trapped and unable to get out. _

_" Help us pleeeeeeeeeaseeee. Daisuke. Helppppppp."_

_They called out with soft, chime-like voices but he couldn't do anything about it. He too, was trapped by an invisible force, forced to watch the spirits call out desperately._

_Suddenly, a eerie tapping could be heard, steadily growing louder as the person approached. Even though the boy was now free, he could not move, for he was paralysed with fear. He already knew what was going to happen for it was not the first time. Yet at the same time, he did not know. A wisp of smoke appeared, gradually forming into a hideous creature whose purple eyes glinted with malice. It walked towards the encased spirits, seemingly sucking out all the colours and replacing them with choking smoke. Lifting up one hazy arm, it shot a bright beam of dark energy, instantly breaking the flimsy shield the spirits had conjured. An ear-piercing scream rang out as the heavenly beings were destroyed. Slowly, the creature turned towards the boy, who was now a deathly white, and hissed ,_

_"Your turn now."_

_The redhead cowered at the coldness in the creature's voice, his ruby eyes still staring in shock at what was left of the sphere. His legs finally moved and he ran blindly through the now smoky void. A chlling laugh rang out, freezing his veins with fear. " You can't run, little Niwa."_

_The smoke engulfed him, and his vision was covered with smoke..._

_--------------------------------------------------_

Daisuke Niwa sat up suddenly, panting hard, failing to notice poor With, his bunny-like pet, 'kyu'-ing in pain at being suddenly flung off the bed.

-- Zzzz... What happened?--

Slowly, Daisuke realized With's unfortunate fate and picked him up, stroking him slowly.

"It's just a bad dream Dark," he replied, only half satisfying the Kaitou.

-- Oh sure -- Dark replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice. -- 'It's just a bad dream' . You expect me to believe that when it's happened 3 nights in a row!--

" For one thing DON'T imitate my voice like that and for another, it really was bad!"

Sighing in frustration, Dark searched through his host's mind to find the so-called 'scary' dream.

-- If it's so bad then, show me. --

" No! Don't. It's just a silly dream... right?" The rehead laughed nervously.

Sighing once again, Dark proceeded to mentally prod the small barrier of resistance in the boy's brain. He could sense that the 14-year old Niwa was obviously frightened and wanted to tell him but a small area resisted.

Smirking slightly as the barrier collapsed, the Phantom Thief watched as the dream flooded out, dazzling his vision. Normally he respected his host's wishes but he was starting to get concerned and he didn't like the unfamiliar feeling.

Daisuke gave up as, unbiddingly, the images of his dream flashed out to Dark somewhere in his mind. Sometimes, the bad thing about having someone inside his head was that nothing could be kept private. Not his dreams, his feelings, his secrets (well, they weren't so secret once Dark found out) nothing. Dark had great pleasure in finding out these things. Otherwise, beside the occasional taunts and teasing, Dark was pretty tolerable and a good friend to turn to.

Dark was speechless at the dream he saw. Talk about mixed feelings! The first part was just plain freaky and the second was...freakily weird. (A/N: I know it doesn't make sense , but yeah.) He gradually regained his composure and raised a brow.

-- Talk about weird! What's so freaky about that?--

"That's cause it didn't happen to you. You're nice and safe in there." Daisuke snapped back, which was unusual for his standards.

-- Wow, talk about touchy...-- Dark was surprised by Daisuke's reaction. -- It's only a dream anyway, so just go to sleep.--

The redhead grunted in reply and pulled the covers over him and instantly fell asleep, snoring gently.

Momentarily, his hair grew longer and darker, as Dark took control. He gazed up at the full moon outside and mused quietly, "A full moon. What could it mean?" He thought about the one he saw in his Tamer's dream, glowing eerily. As he changed back to Daisuke, the thought remained with him, even as he let the blankets of sleep cover him. In his sleepiness, he failed to notice the moon outside glowing in the same way as the dream one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, what do you think? Reckon its good? Bad? Please review because I want to know if my stories are good (even though its my first one).**

**Thanks to one of my friends who recommended me this site, even though he hasn't reviewed or anything, but thanks anyway!**


	2. New Acquaintainces part1

**Moonlight Disaster**

**Yay! Second chapter's up! Now where are the party poppers when you need them? Anyway, hope you liked the first chapter and please review if you read it. **

**--...-- Dark**

**-...- Daisuke**

**:...: Satoshi**

**.:...:. Krad**

**Chapter 2: New Acquaintances **

The device of doom ticked louder and louder, like a bomb waiting to go off. It was a cruel thing to do, yet it did not relent. Its feature-less face showed no emotion as its hands drew closer and closer together. With tried to stop it, he really did, but to no avail…

RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Daisuke groaned and flailed helplessly before he rolled over on poor With. What a way to repay a would-have-been heroic deed.

"KYUUUU!"

That woke him up.

"Oh sorry With!" Daisuke said, quickly rolling off him.

--OI! Keep it down there! --

-Gah! Dark! You're supposed to be asleep!-

In his surprise, Daisuke managed to fall off his bed AND knock over his painting of Risa Harada, former crush. In the Niwa family dictionary, supposing that there was one, if you looked up the word clumsiness, Daisuke's picture would probably be next to it.

"Owwwwwwwww…" he stopped when he noticed the fallen portrait.

"Harada-san…"

The redhead thought of the day Dark came in to his life, when Risa considered him as a 'friend' only. The day his world turned upside down…

Sighing, he replaced the portrait and went downstairs. No use dwelling on the past.

-----------------------------------------------

"Bye Mom!"

Minutes later, Daisuke dashed out the door, with Emiko leaning out the window calling out,

"Don't forget to get back by 4:30pm! I've got something important to tell you!"

As Daisuke ran towards the train station, he turned his attention to his alter-ego.

-Hey Dark-

--Leave me alone--

Not giving up, Daisuke prodded him again.

-WAKE UP DARK!-

--(grumble)--

Hit by sudden inspiration, Daisuke suddenly grinned cheekily, causing people around him to stare. He thought of his alarm clock, ringing madly, and sent it to Dark.

-RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!-

-- WHAT THE HELL! THAT WAS TOTALLY UNCALLED FOR! IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR SLEEP? YOU WANTED ME TO SLEEP AND NOW YOUR TRYING TO WAKE ME UP! MAKE UP YOUR M- --

The redhead cut off the ranting Dark.

-Hey. Did you hear what Mom said?-

--YOU COULD HAVE JUST- What? Ohhhhhhhhh. That thing. –

-Well? Wonder what she meant huh? Maybe its another job.-

-- I doubt it. Well, there might be a job tonight but that's not likely to be it. To Emiko, a job is more in the exciting category than the important category.—

The Kaitou seemed bored, as if the subject didn't interest him at all.

-But what could it be?-

The boy seemed concerned as he pondered the mysterious behaviour of his mom.

Dark on the other hand though…

--Don't worry about it. Knowing Emiko, it's probably something minor. -- The Thief yawned loudly. -- Oh well, I'm going to sleep. Don't wake me until after school. --

Instantly, Daisuke's head was filled with loud snores. Shaking his head in a good natured way, he smiled and continued his way to school.

-------------------------------------------

Satoshi Hiwatari sat at the back of the classroom and watched as Niwa walked in. His eyes narrowed, wondering if he had noticed the strange occurrence last night.

.:Why do you care so much about the enemy:.

The sound alone of the so-called angel's cold, heartless voice was enough to make Satoshi shiver. And it took a lot to unsettle Satoshi.

:That's cause I'm not homicidal like you, you sadist of a bastard:

.:Why Satoshi-sama, I'm hurt. Why must you say such cruel things:.

Satoshi knew Krad was playing with him so he chose to ignore him. Anyway, any long conversation with Krad, his alter-ego you could say, always somehow ended about Krad getting his hands on Dark and Daisuke and err, killing them brutally.

His mind drifted back to Niwa. He ought to tell the redhead. But will he?

--------------------------------------------

The redhead flopped down on the chair and let out a huge sigh of relief. How lucky that his teacher was even later than him.

The door opened at that moment and the class looked up expectantly, but it wasn't the teacher they saw. Instead it was a short girl with ebony black hair so long it reached her knees, covering her like a shawl. Her mystical grey eyes seem to watch everybody as she sat down in the empty seat next to Daisuke.

She turned to him and seemingly analysed him with her eyes before saying, in a barely audible voice,

"The spirits await you. Help, before it's too late."

With that, she turned away.

**

* * *

So what do you think? Please R&R so I know if it's good or not.**


	3. New Acquaintances part2

**Moonlight Disaster**

**Hi again! Sorry to readers that it took so long to update. My plot went on vacation and only came back when I was on vacation (which is now). Anyway, thanks to reviewers of the previous 2 chapters. I'm soooooo happy! (cry, cry). Anyway, read on!**

**--...-- Dark**

**-…- Daisuke**

**;…; Satoshi**

**;;…;; Krad**

**Chapter 3: New Acquaintances part 2**

The door slid open and the teacher walked in, so giving Daisuke no time to respond or even contemplate what the mysterious stranger had said.

"Class, as you have noticed, we have a new student with us. Please come up and introduce yourself," the teacher said, indicating the new girl.

The girl stood up and walked up to the front.

"Hello. My name is Shidori Chiyo. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Her voice was like none other that the class had heard. It was melodious like small bells ringing in the breeze. Why did it seem so familiar? And why was it that there was a small nagging feeling as if trying to tell him that he was forgetting something?

Daisuke looked closely at Chiyo to see if he ha seen someone like her before to rest his irritating conscience and noticed something different about her. Her eyes… Something was weird…

"Well, tell us about your family and why you moved here."

" … I live alone. My mother and father are on business trips and I needed a place to stay so I came to one of their smaller properties here."

"Ok Shidori-san. You may return to your chosen seat." At this point, the teacher chalked the name up on the blackboard. "I'll keep her name up here for a bit so don't forget. Remember, make Shidori-san welcome."

"Yes miss," chorused the class.

"Well, then lets begin class."

* * *

--Hmmm, so what do ya think of Chiyo?--

It was lunch time and Daisuke had found a quiet spot away from the ruckus and noise of the likes of Saehara.

- Oh Shidori-san? Well, no comment, since I don't really know much about her. But mysterious in a way.-

--No not that!-- One could almost see Dark shaking his head agitatedly. --About what she said in class, before the teacher came in.--

-Eh? She said something? Oh yeah. Dunno, didn't hear it.-

--…--

-Dark?-

--Damn. You didn't hear it either? I was hoping you had.--

The redhead pretended to cock his head in mock surprise.

-You, the great Kaitou Dark, couldn't hear it? Wow, have you got your ears checked lately?-

He couldn't help it really. The result of poor 14 year olds who have to suffer at the hands of Dark daily was a need for a sort of revenge.

--Well _excuuuuuuse _me. Maybe it was because my hearing was blurred by your overly muffled ears. Ever consider that? I should be the one asking your 'no respect for elders' question. Better yet, _where_ have you been getting _your_ ears checked? --

-……….- Daisuke decided not to answer that. The last time he had got Dark from 'usual sarcasm' to 'overly rude, insulting, "I'm-pissed-off-now-wanna-piece-of-me?" and annoyed sarcasm', AND answered back, Dark had ranted on for hours on end about respect, rubbish, and a whole lot of other rubbish. Not to mention that his ears had a deafening sort of ringing to it afterwards.

--Anyway, why don't you get your butt over to where Chiyo is and ask? Can't hurt ya, now can it?--

The amount of tactfulness and obviousness was so large that it surprised Daisue that Dark could have thought of it.

-Good idea Dark!-

He got up and ran over to the classroom, where he had just recently seen Chiyo escape to from the mass of girls asking talking madly about how wonderful Dark was and so on and on. (Don't get them wrong, they were just trying to be friendly. But they expected to gain friendship by talking about Dark, therefore jumping to the conclusion that she would also be lovestruck about Dark, however they were incorrect therefore causing her to escape from the mass in to the classroom, resulting in Daisuke following her now and………you get the point.)

Entering the classroom, he quickly spotted Chiyo among the desks in the back row. He was about to call out to her when, it suddenly struck him **what **it was different about her eyes: her eyes were a darker shade of grey when she spoke to him earlier than like other times. Yes, even as he looked now, he could see that they were a rather wild grey, as if there was a storm raging inside her eyes, instead of the normal, placid shade.

Frowning in a confused way, he concentrated on Chiyo, wondering what she was doing in the shady depths of the classroom. She seemed to be furrowing her brows in concentration as she placed 2 fingers on each desk, one by one. Each time, she shook her head and muttered something almost impossible to hear. Even with his hearing of a thief kicking in (wonder where it went earlier?) he couldn't quite pick it up. After all, he **was **in the front and she in the back.

Nervously, Daisuke cleared his throat, causing Chiyo to suddenly look up.

"Uh…um…h-h-hello S-s-shidori-san." He started.

--Stop stuttering like that! She'll be onto us like a flash! -- Dark hissed, wishing oh so much that it was he in Daisuke's place.

-Shut up Dark-

"Uh… I'm Niwa Daisuke. I'm in your class. I, uh, just wanted to ask you…something?"

His sentence trailed off into a question as he shrank back from her steady gaze.

Chiyo straightened up and maintained her stare. As he thought, her eyes were now docile and no longer violent.

"Nice to meet you Niwa-kun."

"What was it you wanted to ask me?" she looked at him patiently, not even a hint of annoyance in her face.

"Well…it, uh, was…you see, what you said earlier, before class that is, you said something to me that I couldn't quite hear. I was just wondering if you could repeat it?"

Even to Daisuke the request sounded lame. Dark was practically holding a sign that said, 'This is the mind of lame-o Daisuke, only exception being me, the Phantom Thief Dark.'. However, Chiyo looked at him in confusion, until something seemed to hit her. She looked over him carefully, much like earlier only less eerie. Finally, she propped her chin on her hand, as if deep in thought before speaking.

"Niwa, hmmmm, Niwa…." And to Daisuke's surprise, she pulled out a pocket computer sort of thing, which he had only ever expected to see with Hiwatari-kun.

"Lets see… oh yes! Hmmmm…… so that's…" her voice dropped down to a small mumble as she read whatever was on that tiny little screen, seemingly oblivious to the gaping redhead.

"Uhhhhh…Shidori-san?" tried Daisuke but receiving no reply. He decided to wait so he started a mental conversation with Dark.

-Hey Dark-

-- I know I know. Weird isn't it? I mean, who else would have a pocket PC at school beside Commander?--

-…that's not the point…-

-- Oh? Then what is, my little friend?--

-What is she doing with that thing! Didn't you see how she reacted when she realized I was a Niwa? -

-- True. Wonder what she's doing. Peek over her shoulder and see.--

-But you can't just do that!-

-- Same as you can't just record personal information about someone without their permission.--

Daisuke was stumped. Dark _did _have a point there. But before he could take action, the mumbling stopped abruptly and Chiyo snapped the PC shut and turned to him.

"What I said earlier?" she asked calmly, yet her eyes seemed to glint mischievously, as if she knew something very interesting, much like Emiko when she found an interesting artwork for him to steal. Daisuke being Daisuke, he had a pretty good inkling what it might be. Also…

--Boy has she got slow reaction or what? -- muttered Dark, speaking for them both.

"Well, you said something but I didn't hear it so could you please say it again?"

She closed her eyes for a minute, before revealing them to be once again a stormy grey. She smiled sweetly, and said,

"Nothing of importance. But I was sure that you, one of the Niwa's, would have heard."

Just then, the bell rang out shrilly and she smiled once again before heading over to her own desk. As she passed him, a piece of paper fluttered out, landing at his feet. He picked it up and read it.

_Four full circles before the end._

_An evil presence we can sense._

_Hide we do behind the darkness._

_Waiting and waiting, day and night,_

_To bring peace they must unite._

_Unite, and stop the end._

* * *

**Well! That was one long chapter (stretches). It took me a couple of days to write cause the ideas are just coming in to my mind as I write. Hmmmmm…. This chappie was completely based on Daisuke, Dark and "the new girl". Must add the other people back in next time. Yes and this is a cliffie, sort of.**

**Thanks to reviewers Angel Born of Darkness and cutewizu13! Your reviews are a great inspiration! And especially thankyou to cutewizu13 for answering my little question and also reviewing both chapters! Thankyou very much!**

**Remember, please R&R! **


	4. Noone EVER suspects the BUTTERFLY

**Moonlight Disaster**

**(Drum Roll please) dum de dum de dum! The story is back on the track! I'm so glad that I could get chapter 4 up so quickly compared to the other chapters! That's what happens when you got too much time to kill . And I'm so happy that I got a few reviews for chapter 3 already. It seems to be the most interesting one so far!**

**--…-- Dark**

**-…- Daisuke**

**:…: Satoshi **

**.:…:. Krad**

**A/N: BTW, I changed the thing for Satoshi and Krad's mental conversations as you can see. Thought the other one looked weird.**

**Chapter 4: No-one EVER suspects the BUTTERFLY…**

The rest of the day was a blur to Daisuke. He couldn't take his mind off the little sheet of paper that Shidori-san had "accidentally" dropped. He didn't bother trying to give it back as it was **so **obviously for him. But as soon as he tried to concentrate on class work, the little voice in his head (which wasn't Dark since he had been long bored of class and Daisuke brooding over things so was currently asleep) worrying about the paper nagged him constantly, forcing his mind to drift back to the subject of it. Also the fact that there was **_another _**tiny voice somewhat bothered about Shidori-san herself didn't help either.

He sighed, trying once again to put up a mental wall against the voices, in which he had a lot of practice with Dark being the talker he was when he was awake. However, that proved useless **again** because the voices were really part of his brain, not a different person altogether like Dark who had a mind of his own.

Luckily for Daisuke, the bell rang soon and he quickly hurried out, not even stopping to chat with his dear friend Saehara. Absent-mindedly, he started home at a leisurely pace, so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Satoshi standing right behind him as he passed the gates. At least, not until he spoke.

"Niwa,"

"Eh!" He was so caught off guard that he nearly tripped over air. He quickly straightened up, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly like he did when he got too clumsy for his (and any other people who happened to be around) good.

"Oh! Hiwatari-kun! You scared me there!"

"… I noticed," was the cold reply the redhead got from the other teenager.

"Is something the matter? You look kind of troubled," asked Daisuke in an innocent sort of way. The last part was a lie really, seeing as you couldn't read any emotion on Satoshi's face except for 'I don't give a damn about what you're talking about so leave me alone' but the redhead managed to guess by simply looking at the other boy. The miraculous wonders of friendship.

"Well, did you… no wait, knowing you, you probably didn't see it but the moon… The full moon was glowing quite strangely for a few nights. Even in the morning too. Rather a bluish colour if you know what I mean." Satoshi replied back all in one calm breath, causing Daisuke to stare in awe rather than let that semi-insult affect him.

"A blue… moon?"

The taller boy nodded before continuing.

"Yes. The whole full circle was glowing but the strangest thing was that there seemed to be little sparkling red things floating around one half of the moon. The other half was darker, nearly navy blue. The red things themselves seemed kind of sinister too."

Not even giving the smaller boy time to think, Satoshi checked his watch and said,

"Its nearly 10 past 4, I better be on my way. But…" he looked the redhead in the eye, "Be careful."

And then he was gone.

Daisuke stood there frozen for a minute, slowly registering what Hiwatari-kun had said.

"_**The full moon… the whole full circle…"**_

_Four full circles before the end…_

"…_**seemed kind of sinister too."**_

_An evil presence we can sense…_

"**_The other half was darker, nearly navy blue…"_**

_Hide we do behind the darkness…_

"…_**For a few nights…Even in the morning too…"**_

_Waiting and waiting, day and night…_

Somehow, he was pretty sure that he had figured out some meaning of the poem on that innocent looking piece of paper, all because of what Hiwatari-kun had said. But the last two lines he didn't know. Hiwatari-kun didn't give that extra accommodation.

"_**Be careful,"**_

But what could happen?

--All kind of weird in the end right?--

Dark's voice just popped out of nowhere in Daisuke's head but surprisingly enough, he didn't even get the satisfying jolt of shock he normally received when doing something like that. The redhead was that deep in thought. Dark pouted for a minute before noticing a change in the boy.

Daisuke's eyes slowly widened in horror as he realised the meaning of some of Hiwatari-kun's last casually spoken words. Suddenly, he started madly dashing off, the words of two people practically burnt into his brain. No, not that bit about being careful, but something before that.

"_It's nearly 10 past 4,"_

And much more clearly…

"_Don't forget to get back by 4:30pm! I got something important to tell you!"_

"ARRRGGGHHHH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

The shriek could be heard probably miles away, even at home, where Emiko looked up from her book, smiling, and said to Kosuke, 'My, was that Dai-chan? He sounded so worried. I wonder why?' completely forgetting to look at the clock and not remembering at all what she had said earlier that day.

* * *

Satoshi watched from behind a tree as Niwa stood there frozen before suddenly breaking into a dash. He sighed and slumped on the ground, wondering what caused Niwa's strange reaction. 

.:You just HAD to tell him:.

Krad's voice didn't help the situation either…

: Just leave me alone:

However, as usual, Krad didn't listen to him.

.:It's a wonder why the boy didn't notice. What kind of thief _is _he:.

:I keep telling you, Niwa isn't the thief, Dark is:

.:Well then Dark should have at least noticed and told the boy:.

:Why are YOU interested? You like Dark or something:

Satoshi kept his tone casual but in truth, he too was wondering why neither of the 2 appeared to notice.

.:That's an insult Satoshi-sama. I would **never **like that playboy of a thief.:.

:I supposed we **do **think alike in some cases, Krad.:

A fragrant breeze came along suddenly, not giving Krad time to answer, and Satoshi quickly looked up to find its source. He was surprised to find nothing even remotely sweet-smelling; except for a single butterfly, which, unlike other colourful ones, was a dark grey colour. Unless the particular butterfly had been rolling around in petals, he saw no reason to see it as aromatic.

Nevertheless he watched it, transfixed, as it fluttered around, and it was, in its own strange way, a beautiful creature. It paused before his face and landed on his glasses. You will not know how freaky a butterfly is until you see it up close, which was exactly what happened to Satoshi. What he had previously thought of as beautiful, soon turned into a monstrous being, its many legs scrabbling about the slippery surface, terrifying him nearly as much as the hideous black patterns on its wings. They gave the image of a human skull, nearly, if one just used their imagination a bit.

He backed away, which was pointless because the butterfly was on him, and tried to bat away the insect, but it was either extremely stubborn or extremely stupid so that it didn't even notice his hand. In a fit of fear and annoyance, he snatched off his glasses and threw them to the ground, hard, just to get rid of that thing. However, poor Satoshi's efforts were wasted as the wretched creature flew off the glasses just before they hit the ground. The frames shattered, finally bringing the boy to realisation of what he did. The now blurry butterfly still fluttered around his head, the stubborn creature taunting him it seemed.

It suddenly landed on his immobile hand and apparently dusted its wings or shook itself, he couldn't tell, but it left a surprisingly large (in butterfly standards that is) pile of grey powder before flying "innocently" away. When Satoshi looked back at his hand, he was surprised to see a golden light surrounding the powder, turning it into a small piece of paper ( A/N: Lo and behold, we finally get to the point of this whole butterfly thingy) he picked it up and attempted to read the miniscule writing but failed because:

he didn't have his glasses and

the writing being miniscule, he couldn't read it properly unaided

Scowling, he picked himself up and off the floor, picking up the broken frames, and started towards home, Krad's comments not helping very much.

.:(uncontrollable laughter and snorting) Satoshi-sama! You **must** see your face when that happens again:.

:Shut up Krad:

.:I never knew you were scared of BUTTERFLIES! Such innocent looking creatures and then they land on your glasses…who would have guessed:.

:Just like you Krad:

There was a pause and Satoshi thought he may have hit a nerve, then Krad spoke again in a confused but sinister voice, trying to guess what Satoshi's hidden meaning was.

.:And what is that supposed to mean:.

:…just that on the outside you both look innocent and then you get close to them……fright of your life.:

Krad's eyebrow mentally twitched, as if trying to imagine himself as a BUTTERFLY, of all things before registering the last bit.

.:Fright of your life, Satoshi-sama:.

:I mean… um…:

Satoshi was quite scared by now, which was unusual for him.

.:…:.

:…….Krad:

.:…-ement:.

:What:

.:I said that's an understatement. I am NOTHING like the butterfly. I am way worse than IT:.

The boy's jaw nearly dropped in surprise at that unexpected answer. Not to mention the fact that Krad thought being evil was a good thing. By that time, he had reached his apartment and went inside, taking a new pair of spectacles from the numerous piles in his cupboard and fetching a magnifying glass, scratching a slight itch. He had to have many pairs, seeing as everytime he transformed into Krad (unwillingly of course) his glasses mysteriously disappeared, leaving him slightly blinded. The look on the shop assistant's face when he ordered 3 boxes of glasses was priceless, making him want to laugh, but he had easily kept the laughter in.

He went to look at that small piece of paper, but it had disappeared from his trouser pocket. He was momentarily disappointed before remembering it was in his pocket until he had stepped inside, because he had kept his hand in there, meaning that it was somewhere in the room. But how it had vanished from such a tight pocket baffled him senseless. Unbeknownst to him, Krad had magically whisked the paper from the pocket and into his mind, thus causing the itch from the magic. Using his keen eyesight that so resembled a cat's, he read the paper, eyes widening not only in astonishment but also to read the words better.

Oblivious to this all, Satoshi began rummaging around, thus beginning the fruitless search that would go on for hours (because of the entertainment it provided his alter-ego) and consist of him wondering **why **Krad was howling with laughter in that way but simply dismissing it as delayed reaction to the butterfly incident, but never stopping to think that Krad didn't have delayed reaction, being the Hunter in this whole 'chasing Dark Mousy thing'.

The search would only end hours later when he put his hands into his pockets out of frustration and finding it there (Krad had got bored), before realising what had happened. It would also result in a near deaf Krad (well, his astral ears at least) and very angry neighbours as he screamed murder to the angel. Krad also found this entertaining, and decided to play a bit more, making the paper fly around a bit as Satoshi jumped around still yelling profanities, resulting in very, _very_ angry neighbours who had children.

And by the time Satoshi had caught the paper firmly (with Krad pouting), he realised he had lost the magnifying glass in the mess. So he had to clean all up (with the help of Krad making things mess themselves again) before finding the magnifying glass, then realising his glasses were crushed during the madness.

So he had to fetch a new pair from the piles, but they (thanks to Krad) had moved, causing him to have to look for the them while swearing audibly (more laughter in his head and pounds from neighbours.) before finding a pair magicked on to his head, causing more coarse language, (at this point, one of the neighbours had actually told him to shut the up, causing crying to be heard from the other side of the wall) and the finding of the rest of the glasses back in the cupboard.

So finally, Satoshi could sit down to read the paper, which (by that time Krad was entertained enough for a couple more generations of Hikari males though he still wanted more. Hey! You try living in a head nearly 24/7 and see what you do. Well, you'll probably kill yourself if you are, or were, sane but then again who said Krad was sane?) luckily was unchanged, as far as he could tell that is.

BUT! Krad had intentionally replaced the writing with a very silly and meaningless poem about butterflies, not that Satoshi knew it. Krad did it because he didn't know what to make of the real writing and didn't want Satoshi seeing him baffled and also because he decided that Satoshi was not ready for this information yet AND he found it very fascinating seeing Satoshi frustrated. He put that on his list of 'Entertaining Things'.

However, that only resulted in more profanities as he realised everything that happened that afternoon was completely pointless and he slumped into bed, tired, frustrated, and EXTREMELY annoyed, Krad suspiciously quiet but he was too tired to pursue the matter any further. So the mystery of the paper remained unknown to the dweller in the apartment except for Krad who wasn't about to tell anytime soon.

Satoshi then sunk into a restless sleep, filled with dreams of stupidly stubborn butterflies, floating pieces of paper, irritated neighbours shouting curses at him in front of their wailing children, and a very entertained Krad.

* * *

After the incident in which Satoshi learned the truth about butterflies and changing his view on those insects forever, and during the madness that ensued after it, the same butterfly, which was probably laughing its creepy head off, fluttered back to its owner (yes, butterflies CAN be pets) where it deposited a similar pile of dust on her hand, which similarly changed into a small piece of paper. She read it carefully before saying in a thoughtful way,

"Hiwatari Satoshi aka Hikari Satoshi….you should be the one who's careful."

She closed her green eyes and mumbled something incoherent before a whoosh of wind blew past, leaving a fragrant scent. When the wind had calmed, the girl was gone, leaving only a small fluttering butterfly in her wake.

**

* * *

OOOH! The chapters are getting longer and longer! And the "new" new girl, wonder who she is huh? Well bad luck cause even I'm not sure, and I'm the writer! Luckily, I don't think writer's block is coming to me anytime soon, cause my teachers and friends always said I wrote too much. But I can't help it!**

**A little enlightening sum…**

**Cheeky doggie+bright idea (light bulb) Readers with tired, tired eyes. **

**Isn't that just wonderful? **

**Oh and the butterfly thing, I couldn't resist because when I was thinking of a name for the chapter, I thought of Bart Simpson, a TV show character from the Simpson's, for those who don't know, once said, "No-one ever suspects the BUTTERFLY!" and laughed in an evil way (he's the type of kid who pulls pranks) when he dreamed of reincarnating as a butterfly and burn down the dreaded school, the principal being blamed and dragged off while screaming, " I'm telling you, it was the BUTTERFLY! THE BUTTERFLY!" Pretty pointless, but still, it was fun to write.**

**Oh and that bit in the apartment was also kinda pointless but I just wanted to give Krad a laugh and also torture Satoshi. MUAHAHAHAHA! I just _luuuuuuvvvvvvvvvv_ annoying people, even those who aren't real.**

**I just decided to put a bit of humour in this chapter, got bored of being dull and all, so the last bit is kinda pointless, seeing as Satoshi didn't even get to see what was REALLY on the paper. And I think Satoshi and Krad are out of character too, but that just makes it more hilarious ;**

**And I didn't get to what Emiko wanted to say, sadly, but we SHOULD get to that in the next chapter. Note the word SHOULD. Remember, the ideas are just FLYING from my brain on an Express Aircraft so forgive me if they don't make sense. Also forgive me if I take too long on the next chapter, I'm not sure what I want Emiko to say or what to make of the newest instalment, the new girl. They were just spur of the moment things, I guess.**

**Thanks to Angel Born of Darkness for reviewing again. Yeah, I guess Dark is getting older and older…and is Chiyo really that creepy? Sorry but I kinda like mysterious people with things to hide. Makes you wonder just how much you REALLY know about them. Maybe that's why I like DN Angel so much.**

**Also thankyou, xoayamexo for your review, I felt really good when I read it. And that is how you write your pen name right? So complicated…. But thanks again!**

**If you want to see what happens next, then do the 3 R'S (according to me anyway) Read, read again properly, review!**

**Hmm…. I wrote too much after the story….**


	5. A Miniscule Experience

**Moonlight Disaster**

**The 5th chapter is finally up! The last chapter was pointless, mostly, so this one will just have to make up for it (hopefully). Anyway, I'm getting lazy so don't be surprised if this is losing its plot, not that it had much of one in the first place. So, enjoy (hopefully)!**

**A/N: I took out the bit about the character's thoughts becauseI think you know by now. If you don't, read the other chapters or find out yourself! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**-----------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: A Miniscule Experience**

The door of the Niwa household was unceremoniously wrenched open as a certain redhead tore through the house, desperate not to be late. It was only 4:20pm, he still had time, still had……time. His thoughts were put to a screeching halt as he stood stock still, only just now realising the consequences of his unsaintly entrance.

_He was most likely in a trap-riddled hallway._

He mentally smacked himself (Dark: --OWWWW!--) for forgetting an important something a 14 year old Niwa should NEVER forget. ALWAYS APPROACH THE HALLWAY CAREFULLY OR SOME TRAP OF YOUR ECCENTRIC MOTHER WILL KILL YOU!

Daisuke gulped, looking carefully around him. So far, there were no traps he could see with the naked eye. He cautiously took a few steps forward, looking around the area warily. When no traps awaited him, he continued walking forward, although a tiny nagging feeling of concern was patiently doing its nagging job of spectacular nagging.

2 minutes later, he was at the door to the living room and still had encountered no traps, not even an electrocuted doorknob, just a slightly tingling one. He frowned but dismissed it as his mum's day off, not that she really had one. He turned the knob and entered, sighing, "I'm home," Instantly, a feeling like that of a large pillow suffocating him came, causing him to momentarily black out from the feeling of compression.

When he woke up, instead of the giant hug he expected to get from his mother however, he found himself in the arms of a humungous armchair. Suddenly, he noticed a white shape dashing past in the corner of his eye. Swallowing the lump of fear that had welled up inside him, he checked around only to find a gigantic With wagging his short tail in a dog like way. 'Phew!' he sighed in relief. Wait, gigantic With?

"KYUUUUUUUUUUU!"

The creature's happy greeting was like a whole parade of trumpeting soldiers to poor Daisuke. He leaped back in fear as the bunny animal thingy tried to jump onto his head in an affectionate sort of way, instead resulting in a near squashed redhead.

"Ahhh! Go away With! No time to play!" he scolded, scrambling back to his tiny feet.

After an indignant 'kyuuu', With left, leaving Daisuke to deal with his own confused thoughts.

--Your mum **really **overdid it this time Daisuke.--

"Yeah but what on earth has me being small have to do with this anyway!"

--Hey cool it. So much stress from a tiny body means you're about to explode Daisuke.--

"Yeah right Dark,"

--Hmmm, well, what time is it anyway?--

"It's, uh, 4:28."

--Well, do you think this is a good time to sit around pondering your thoughts or jump off and run like hell to the _real _living room?--

"Huh? Real living room?"

The Thief sighed, exasperated by his Host's obvious stupidity.

--Well, when _isn't _Emiko in the living room when you come home to hug you into a horrible oblivion and congratulate you on not dying a terrible death from her traps? _Your mum somehow made a fake room to confuse with and make you think you have gone loony or something. _That's why you have to find her in the real one AND do it in under 2 minutes.--

Daisuke nodded with a determined expression before jumping off and running across the shiny floorboards, his legs straining to their full extent.

"WHOAA! Even if it's fake, mum sure did polish it well!" he said just before half-slipping.

He could now tell how fake this room was. It wasn't like his real living room had red lasers beamed all over the hallway or vibration activated charging marbles or dangerously low swinging cleavers……

Dodging all these obstacles, he realised just how stupid he was in the corridor. He had been ignoring that slight tingling he had felt with every step he took, assuming that his feet were just too big for his shoes, and even opened the stupid door which had activated his shrinking. If he had realised earlier, and perhaps found some way to deactivate the trap, maybe he wouldn't be in this mess.

--Or maybe, you _couldn't _deactivate it because this is some sort of test to see how well you'll fare in desperate measures and being small is the whole point of it. And anyway, I never knew Emiko likes cats.--

-Yeah I suppose you're right Dark.-

--But if I were you I wouldn't concentrate on how right I am, at least for the moment. The thanks can come later when you're still alive, I think.--

-!-

--Emiko must have had some sudden fascination with cats, don't you think?--

-What do you mean? Mother hates c- oh.-

Daisuke _finally _got the point his alter-ego was trying to hint as half a dozen or so cats approached him, mewing happily.

"Err, nice kitties…"

--I don't think you'll be a very good mouse to eat Daisuke.--

The redhead got the point and tore across the floor, scrambling around the towers of cat's legs around him. With a loud meow, they gave chase, happily tumbling across the floor, leaving mountains of fur in their wake.

Daisuke's legs were tiring and the felines were nearly on him. Suddenly he had a brilliant idea, and called as loud as his tiny voice box could manage,

"WITH! COME!"

The cats all stopped as another white shape came speeding along, emitting a loud 'kyuuu' in the process.

"Show them what you can do With!"

Immediately, the rabbit opened his crimson eyes wide and looked as cute as possible, nearly making Daisuke consider smacking him. It didn't work on the cats sadly. They simply glanced at With before turning on him, trying to eat the poor thing. With a frightened cry, With jumped aside and transformed into the black wings of Dark. It flapped menacingly, but still, the cats merely considered it a plaything.

"Come on With! This way!" Daisuke called despairingly, aware the cats would soon lose their interest. The wings obliged gladly, magically shrinking so that when they attached themselves to Daisuke's back, they fitted perfectly.

Daisuke immediately took off, flying high above the cats' heads; towards the little entrance he had seen at the end of the corridor at the place where the stairs to his room normally were. Flying through, he was relieved to find no more traps awaited him there.

But as soon as he landed back in the armchair, the _real_ one, he suddenly felt all dizzy and confused and immediately fainted, once again.

* * *

"Dai-chan! Wake up Dai-chan!" 

Ruby eyes opened groggily, blinking several times to rid them of sleepiness. All he could see was haziness, until he blinked a couple thousand times more so he could see his worried mother standing over him, calling his name.

"Oh Dai-chan you're alright!"

Daisuke's already blurred view was suddenly obscured as he was swept up in a giant hug. His mother was half weeping (--Why? She _was _the one who put the traps up.--) and saying over and over again how proud she was of him and relieved that the cats didn't eat him (-Gulp-).

He looked around with half-opened eyes, glad that he was big again, and noticed the six, now tiny, kittens climbing contently onto his lap. The redhead smiled and petted them all, for he was not one to hold grudges, meanwhile earning a reproachful glare from his mother directed at the tiny furballs. She turned away and quietly mumbled something about "dirty cats" before turning back to him.

"Now Dai-chan, you better go speak to Towa-chan. She was so worried that she somehow transformed to her bird form!"

Daisuke blinked, registering this information, before getting up dazedly and staggering towards the stairs.

--What is WITH you? You're acting like your drunk or something!--

-Thanks Dark. I don't think you've ever been shrunk and then inflated before-

--As a matter of fact, I have, sometime in my DREAM!--

He merely grumbled and entered his room, where a flustered pink (?) bird was twitting around on his bird. When she saw him, she immediately flew down, chirping happily.

"Daisuke you're ok! I was so worried about you! You're mum said you'll be ok but still I was so worried about you!"

He smiled briefly before sitting down on to the floor.

"You already said that Towa-chan. Don't worry, I'm fine now."

He stumbled to his feet and moved towards his balcony thingy outside and leaned on the rail, glad for the fresh air against his face. He was leaning over dangerously far, eyes closed in thought, when he felt a familiar wave of dizziness hit him, and he fumbled, falling towards the far ground.

"DAISUKE!"

--Daisuke!--

He heard the two voices briefly as he plummeted down.

------------------------------

Towa was nearly crying herself into depression, before a figure knelt down before her. She looked up, tears in eyes, at the person before her. Her eyes widened, first in shock, then great relief as she broke down once again, this time shedding tears of joy.

Dark sat back down, breathing a sigh of relief. Right after Daisuke had fallen, he had taken control, just in time, and flew back up. Boy his Tamer was careless.

--Daisuke, are you alright?--

He gently prodded his mind, thankful when he heard slight sounds of snoring. Glancing back at Towa one more time, he went downstairs to the kitchen where Emiko was busy cluttering around. She turned around when she heard him approaching, smiling slightly when she saw it was Dark.

"Dark! What are you doing here?"

He sighed, "Emiko, if I were you, I will **never **put shrinking traps for Daisuke ever again."

She looked at him, concern and confusion written all over.

"What-,"

"Daisuke was leaning on his balcony, and he blacked out. He very nearly fell down two stories and who knows WHAT could have happened if he fell all the way. He is NOT used to the after effects."

Emiko's face paled as images of Daisuke laying lifeless on the ground flashed in her mind.

"Is-?"

The Kaitou nodded.

"…Thank-you Dark,"

Emiko leaned against the cupboard in relief, as Dark waited for her to regain her composure. As soon as she looked back up, he questioned her.

"Emiko, what did you want to tell Daisuke that was so important? He has been fretting about that all day,"

She looked at him, slightly confused before realisation dawned. She smiled sheepishly and told him it was just another job.

"You have to steal the MoondustJewel tonight at 10:00pm. I've already sent the notice."

Dark smirked and asked, "Is there anything 'specific' I need to know about this artefact?"

"Not that I know of. But how is Dai-chan? Will he be alright?" Emiko asked anxiously, regretting her decision of an exciting trap for her son.

Dark scoffed, as if to say, 'Do you really think I'll mess up? Who do you think I am?' He then sauntered back up the stairs, pondering what to do in the next 5 hours or so. Daisuke was knocked out so even if he did change back, all he could do was watch the boy snore. No, he decided, grinning cheekily, it was time to get out for some FUN!

----------------------------------

**Well that's all I can bring myself to write tonight. YAWN! Sorry it took a while to get up, just that I didn't have enough time to _want _to write this next chapter. The one after will probably take awhile too. At least you _finally _got to know what Emiko was on about. Sorry I didn't write anything about the new characters!**

**Thanks to all reviewers of previous chapters. Sorry, so tired I can't mention the names but still, thanks. Keep them reviews coming, cause me -plus- reviews -equals- quicker updates. Or thats what you think… Anyway, that 'Go' button ain't gonna press itself so what are you waiting for?**


	6. Suspicions in the Air

**Moonlight Disaster**

**I'm back again with a new chapter! This is getting really hard for me because I'm not following a plan so sorry if it doesn't make sense! I'm not very sure what to do with the new characters, but you'll find out soon enough. Enough chit chat now and onto the story!**

**----------------------------------**

**Chapter 6: Suspicions in the Air **

A young girl sat on a tall pillar, inside the dark museum. She was all decked in black, making sure to camouflage neatly. She was wearing a short black mini-skirt, with silver trimming that resembled vines. Her top was a dark midriff with dark grey patterns of wings of all kinds: birds', butterflies', dragons' and even fishes'. Over the whole outfit was a long sleeved black jacket. Her short silver hair was tied in 2 small ponytails, which was then covered with a black veil not unlike that of a nun's, only shorter and shoulder length. She wore high heel black boots that were zipped up neatly and clicked as she tapped them against the side of the pillar, impatient for 10:00 to come.

She stood up, green eyes sparkling like flecks of jade, and dropped down nimbly from atop of her seat. She landed next to the artefact the Phantom Thief was going to steal. Her large eyes narrowed as they examined the object, recalling every bit of information she had on this particular art piece.

Sighing, she started doing a little run up, bouncing once, twice, three times then she was atop the pillar again, which was nicely adorned with Chinese dragons holding large pearls in their claws. The girl smiled vaguely, slight fangs showing in the moonlight. Oh this was going to be one enjoyable night, she thought, as the stone dragons seemed to coil tighter, as if determined to protect its young rider.

------------------------------------------------------

**_Meanwhile, at 5:30pm at the Niwa house…_**

Dark crept out of Daisuke's bedroom window, already dressed in his thieving clothes. However, he wasn't going _anywhere_ near the museum yet. Perhaps over at the cliffs…near the Harada residence…maybe. He grinned as he called to With, who obediently transformed and became his wings.

The Thief flew off, oblivious to a pair of emerald eyes watching him, and headed towards the cliffs where the peaceful fountain was. Making sure nobody was around, he perched on top of the fountain and closed his eyes, wondering what he should do. He decided that he would wait until the sunset, then maybe go find one of he Harada twins. His decision made, Dark relaxed on top of the fountain, not even hearing the shrill voices yet to come.

-----------------------------------

Risa and Riku were walking along the path to one of their favourite spots at the fountains by the cliffs. Risa was looking up happily, wishing Dark was here with her. Suddenly, her keen Dark-spotting-eyes saw a flash of black and she cried out excitedly. Riku, instantly maddened, scolded her sister, disgusted by Risa's passion for Dark.

"But Riku! There's something black up there! I know I saw it! It must be Dark-san! Come on lets go find him."

"That guy's a pervert I tell you. You shouldn't be with someone as low as him!"

"……"

By the time their conversation got to that point, they had already reached the fountain. Risa looked around eagerly, and quickly found Dark's form, silhouetted against the fading sky.

"Dark-san, is that you?"

His thoughts were rudely interrupted when a shrill voice called out, only to be scolded only seconds later by a blunter one.

Amethyst eyes snapped open in shock, as the voices approaching could only be those of the Harada twins. And Risa being the intent Dark-lover she was, she was sure to spot him soon. He didn't want to be found until nightfall, where nobody was sure to catch him. He was about to fly off when the naughtier part of his mind spoke up.

'**_Come on! Just stay there. You did want to have some fun.'_**

'_But it's still light! What if someone catches us? And plus, just one of the girls was enough…'_

'_**Are you saying the great Kaitou Dark is going to be caught just because he was spotted before dark? Aren't you a chicken? Anyway, you know you want them…both.'**_

'……'

Finally Dark decided to stay put. Who cares if they both saw him? What other meaning of 'fun' did he have unless it was spent with some cute girls? So he sat there, wings folded, and watched the sunset through half closed eyes, waiting for the girls to come closer. Boy was he lucky Daisuke wasn't awake.

He didn't have long to wait…

Risa ran to the edge of the fountain and looked up, swooning when she saw Dark peacefully watching the sky.

'He looks so much like an angel except he's got black wings,' she thought, blushing furiously.

"Dark-san!" she called out again, only louder this time to catch the resting Thief's attention.

"Risa! Come on lets get outta here! Otherwise he'll spot us!" Riku hissed in a hushed voice.

Dark heard all this clearly of course, but he still pretended that he couldn't hear them. A small smile was evident on his face as continued sitting there.

Beginning to get impatient, Risa called out once again, this time, nearly shouting. Finally, Dark looked down and smirked inwardly. Oh yeah, let the fun begin…

--------------------------------------

'DAMN THAT SISTER!' Riku thought angrily when she saw Dark look down from his perch at the top of the fountain. She felt like storming up to the Thief then and there and giving him a good slap in the face. However, unless she could put up with a dagger-glaring and stone-silent sister, which she couldn't, she would have to find a more private time. Wait, private time, with Dark? Riku blushed furiously and shook her head a few times in a vain attempt to rid herself of the blush. She scolded herself mentally for wanting private time with Dark, even if it was only to slap him. She was scared of what Dark might do if he were alone with Riku…

Risa was oblivious to the whole weird-blushing scenario as her eyes were sparkling from looking at Dark. He jumped down neatly and bowed in mock formality at her.

"Good evening Risa. And same to you Riku," he said, raising a fine eyebrow at Riku's strange expression.

"Dark-san… Why are you here so early?" Risa asked in a hushed voice, not that she really cared about the reason, just wanted to know. He grinned at her cockily, not answering for some time.

"That, my dear Risa, is something you will never find out," You couldn't really call that an answer either. The said person blushed at the adjective of her name, and looked up at him shyly.

"And why are you two here?" he asked, though he couldn't really care less, like someone else we know.

Risa was too love struck to talk, so he directed his question at Riku, who was at the moment contemplating what she would do to Dark if she got his hands on him…

"Uh, Riku?"

Her head snapped up suddenly, eyes blazing angrily at being caught surprised.

"What do you want, pervert?"

He flinched at her harsh tone before repeating the question. Riku turned away, arms crossed defiantly, refusing to answer. 'Like he cares anyway,' she thought heatedly, which was surprisingly accurate.

Dark sighed, accepting the fact that he wasn't going to get a straight answer out of these two anyway. Instantly, though, he grinned mischievously, before hugging the twins together (shriek! "Get off me pervert!") and leaned down between them, still smirking.

"What say you that we go over to the shore and watch the remainder of the sun set, eh?"

Risa nodded her head eagerly, looking a bit like a bobblehead, while Riku was too annoyed to answer properly. He took it as a yes, and instantly summoned his wings (With had got tired earlier on) and took off, the two girls in his arms.

Not 5 minutes later, they landed gently, and Riku immediately jumped away and shook her arms, as if afraid of some contagious disease. Risa however, stayed leaning against Dark, as happy and content as you wish. They all sat down and watched the paling sky, except that Riku sat down a little further from the two, but not too far in case Dark did something to Risa.

Soon the sky was pitch black except for the star or two that started to appear and the full moon, of course, glowing strangely. The Phantom Thief stared at the moon with a queer expression, having of course heard all of Daisuke's 'conversation', if you could call it one, with Satoshi earlier on.

Sure enough, the moon was exactly the way Satoshi had described it, and it did indeed have a dark aura around it. He frowned as he tried to work out the last sentences of the poem Daisuke had received from Chiyo. Sadly though, Dark, as was mentioned earlier, was not one to brood over stuff, and quickly shunned it away from his mind. Now, Harada twins, later, stealing that what-cha-ma-call-it then, even later, finding Chiyo and questioning her. Yes, he WAS going to find that girl.

Risa was staring at the sea with star-crossed eyes, blissfully ignorant of her 'precious' Dark's state of mind. Riku, however much she hated Dark, noticed the change and was instantly on alert. A silent Dark wasn't a good one, as far as she was concerned. She frowned but decided to ignore it. Like she was going to talk to that pervert…

_**4 hours later (yes, they managed to spend four hours sitting and staring on the beach.)**_

The twins were asleep, while Dark was still staring at the moon. There wasn't much to do, as he couldn't really take the twins anywhere because of his clothing, there wasn't much to do on the beach at that time of night. So they ended up staring at the sea, Risa the first to sleep, and then, finally after suspicious glares at Dark, Riku too.

He sighed. Sometimes, Riku could be so…so…wary of him. It wasn't like he was going to do anything…

-I doubt that very much Dark.-

The Thief jumped, surprised at hearing his Tamer's voice.

--Daisuke! You're awake? And err… how long?--

-Don't worry Dark, I just woke up. - He yawned as if to prove his point. -You didn't do anything to Harada-san and Riku-san did you?-

Dark smirked at this, which was strangely enough to satisfy Daisuke.

He yawned again. -Why are we here anyway? And why are you in control? And what did mother want to say anyway?-

--I took the girls on a little excursion, you were falling earlier so I heroically saved you (though I shouldn't have, seeing how suspicious you are…) and Emiko just wanted to talk about a job. We are supposed to steal the Moondust Jewel at 10:00pm.--

-Hmmm, 10 o'clock right? What time is it now?-

--9:30…shit!--

Dark quickly jumped up then realised the situation. He had two sleeping girls in his hands and he wasn't there to enjoy it…

-NO, DARK!-

He grinned sheepishly, before getting serious.

--Honestly, what am I supposed to do with them?--

-…-

--I know! We'll drop them off at the museum and let them watch the fabulous old me do my job! Then they can take care of themselves.--

-Can't you take them home afterwards?-

--No-- Dark replied seriously. --We have to find Chiyo later on and question her. --

-Well okay…- Daisuke was taken aback by Dark's sudden seriousness. -But how do we drop them off without arousing suspicion?-

Dark grinned suddenly. --I won't. You are…--

-Gulp-

---------------------------------

Risa opened her eyes groggily. Where was she?

Oh yeah, she was on the beach with Riku and Dark-san…

Speaking of which…

"Dark-san!"

To her disappointment, Dark wasn't there. Instead she saw a concerned and confused (or so she thought) redhead looking down at her.

"Harada-san?"

"Niwa-kun? What are you doing here? And where did Dark-san go?"

He laughed nervously (he wasn't very good at lying) and sweat dropped.

"Well, I uh, was on my way home from the, err, museum, and I saw you guys on the beach. And Dark wasn't anywhere here when I got here."

"Oh," Risa said, rather stupidly. She squinted at Daisuke before a look of surprise came to her face.

"Niwa-kun…are you wearing what Dark-san was wearing?"

"What?" Daisuke looked at his clothing before going red in the face and waving his arms before his face in a nervous way.

"No-no! Dark was, ummm, wearing different clothing. My mum just likes to dress me up a bit, that's all…"

"Oh," Risa was too tired to wonder how Daisuke knew what Dark was wearing if he hadn't even seen him. Same with Riku, who was also awake.

"Uhhh, are you guys going to the museum to watch Dark? 'Cause if you are, I can walk you there if you want." He offered, ever so sweetly.

"Oh… thankyou Niwa-kun!" Risa cried, flinging her arms around Daisuke. Although she wouldn't admit it, she was rather scared of walking all the way to the museum, even if Riku was with her.

Daisuke turned a bright red, and his heart started beating fast and he could feel his DNA begin to react…

--Oh crap! Come on Daisuke! Think of something else!--

Seeing as it wasn't working, he grabbed a feather out of nowhere and magically caused it to float down gently to the ground outside, catching Risa's attention.

"Oh! Look, Riku, Dark-san's feather!" She quickly let go of him and picked up the said object.

Riku wasn't paying attention. She had been staring at Daisuke for the moment Risa was hugging him. Strange, for a minute there she thought that Daisuke had… No it wasn't possible. As if Niwa-kun was Dark… It must have been the after effects of sleep. Yes, she never was a morning person (meaning that she wasn't the best of herself after she woke up, not that it was morning.).

Daisuke was standing there, breathing heavily at the near risk of him turning into Dark… in front of the twins! He inwardly thanked Dark for his quick thinking.

Risa straightened up, the black feather clutched to her heart, before saying brightly to Daisuke.

"Well let's get going, shall we?"

Daisuke bit his lip and nodded, and the three set off for the museum.

_**Later at the museum…**_

"Whew we made it!" panted Risa, leaning forward on her knees. She quickly looked around the area, "You don't think we're late, do you?"

Riku snorted. _She_ really couldn't care less about that damn thief. Just leaving them there asleep on the beach to go and steal his precious artwork. Anything could have happened to them. Lucky Daisuke had come along.

Speaking of, she frowned as Daisuke assured Risa that Dark had NOT arrived yet, why was Daisuke on the beach anyway? The route from the museum towards his home was nowhere near the beach, that's why it had taken so long for them to get there.

"Niwa-kun, are you going to stay and watch Dark-san with us?" Risa asked innocently.

"Uh… no Harada-san. I have to go home now…"

"But _please _Niwa-kun?" she begged, with large sparkling puppy dog eyes.

He looked away nervously, and Riku thought she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes, as he shook his head once again and took off.

"Niwa-kun!" Risa cried out once more but he either didn't hear her or ignored her. Riku gritted her teeth and set off after him. Something wasn't right here. Why was Niwa-kun avoiding them? He never was present whenever Risa went to see Dark, even when he was accompanying her. At least, not at the same time as Dark, he wasn't. Could it be? Could Niwa-kun really be Dark?

Riku shook these ridiculous thoughts from her mind as she chased after him. Jeez, he was fast. He was never this fast in school though. Suddenly, he stopped and Riku quickly hid behind a tree. Why, she didn't know. Instinct probably. Peeking out, she saw him look behind him cautiously, and swiftly turn into a dark alleyway. She followed him there, but was astonished to see that no-one was there.

Riku frowned; maybe he had taken a shortcut by climbing over those walls? She was about to investigate further, but decided against it as she checked her watch. 2 minutes to 10, she had to get back to her sister before she went and did something ridiculous. Glancing back one last time, she hurried out of the alleyway. She didn't like dark small spaces.

----------------------------------

Dark kept silent as he hid along the dark shadows at the back of the alley. He thought he had even stopped breathing. Only when Riku left did he emerge, relieved she hadn't found him. Right after Risa had pleaded at Daisuke in such an emotional way, he had felt the DNA react inside of him and had hurried off.

Lucky he did, because Daisuke had transformed right after he reached the alley. Just their luck Riku had tried to follow them.

-That was a close one.-

--I'll say--

-Ummm, Dark? Shouldn't you be at the museum now?-

Dark grinned. "Oh yeah, right." And with that he took off on his wings and headed towards the museum, unaware of the surprises that would await him there.

**

* * *

Yippee yay another chapter, another day! Hehe. Well hoped you enjoy reading this chapter! You better have, it took me awhile (shakes fist angrily)! And sorry if the description about the girl's clothing was horrible; I'm not good at that sort of stuff. And sorry because, well, Dark and the Harada twins didn't really do that much in the end. I mean, how much can you do on a beach at night? I think I'm apologizing too much. And Riku's getting suspicious…this is going to get _interesting…_ aren't you just _dying _to know what's going to happen? Well, you're probably not but bad luck anyway! When you started reading this story, you signed a contract to say you would like it… well; no you didn't, but bad luck anyway!**

**Thanks to reviewers of all chapters! I love you all! Here, have some nice lollipops…**

**Just keep waiting for the next chapter, and meanwhile…REVIEW! The 'Go' button _luuuuuuuuvs _to be pressed so why not make it happy? And I told you that me and reviews make quicker updates; this only proves it further…**

**So there you have it!**


	7. To Steal From A Thief

**Moonlight Disaster**

**Hello again! Sorry if this chapter doesn't make sense, but I'm so caught up in my new fanfic that I can barely bring myself to stop writing that and get onto this. Sorry to reviewers who seem to be checking this story for updates all the time, but give me more reviews and I will get more enthusiastic! No, it is not blackmail, it is negotiation. EVIL negotiation! MUAHAHAHAHAH- 'cough cough choke choke' "let go of me you!"…**

**BTW, you may have noticed that I have changed Satoshi's and Krad's thought things AGAIN. Because when I was reading through my chapters on the site the other day, I noticed that in the whole of chapter 4, it didn't show a THING of their thought marks. It really annoyed me so I changed it into something that definitely will show. You'll find out what they are by going to chapter 2 or 4.**

**Anyways, here's the story.**

**Chapter 7: To Steal from a Thief**

"_And Phantom Thief Dark has appeared! Tonight he is aiming for the Moondust Jewel, a precious necklace with a white stone embedded in it…"_

Risa stared intently at the sky, strangely concentrating more than usual on Dark, Riku noticed. She wandered what had caught Risa's attention so much. She herself, of course, was not interested in Dark AT ALL! That filthy pervert…

Her thoughts were broken when a loud shattering could be heard from the direction of the museum. She looked up just in time to see two winged figures flying from the back of the museum.

"_A new person has appeared! White Dark, who we don't know much about. All we know is that he also has wings, and appears to fight Dark when he steals the artefacts."_

Sure enough, the newcomer was white winged and had dazzling blonde hair. Riku noted dryly that the reporter said 'when' not 'tries to' seeing as he always succeeded. Risa immediately ran off from the crowd, towards the direction the two winged beings were headed. No-one else noticed, they were too intent on figuring out if Dark had stolen the object or not, all except for Riku who took off after her sister.

"RISA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? GET BACK HERE!" She yelled but her sister paid her no attention. Inwardly, Riku groaned. She was going to have serious cramps tomorrow…

* * *

Dark stealthily crept through the dark hallways to towards the item he was supposed to steal. He gracefully dodged all obstacles in his way, in such a manner it seemed he was simply on a stroll. Finally, he reached the right room and grinned cockily when he realised no-one was around. 

He stepped up to the glass case surrounding the artefact, examining it critically for a minute. Hmmm… very nice. An old silver necklace with old-fashioned designs. It had small, sparkling navy blue jewels embedded in it in a pattern among the designs. But what it was named for was the large white pearl in the centre, with twin unicorns stretching around it so that their horns interlocked at the top.

Swiftly, his hands moved to the little security screen on the right. He tapped in the code lightly and the case released its hold on the necklace. Dark reached for the necklace when a slender hand tapped his shoulder. He froze, wondering who it could be for it most certainly could not be Satoshi. Finally, the owner of the hand spoke.

"Not so fast _Dark Mousy,_" the voice was light, yet held a mysterious touch to it. He quietly noted the emphasize she had used on his name. Yes, it was a girl.

Not turning, he smirked smugly, wondering why she thought she could stop him.

"And may I ask _why_?" he asked, finally turning to face the speaker. It was young girl with short, silver hair and sparkling green eyes. (A/N: I'm not going through all the describing again. Let's say he noticed her clothing without me telling him.) she was about 17 or so, by the looks of it. He noticed a dark rash-like area around her neck and vaguely wondered how it came to be.

"Because," she clicked her fingers, "I need it."

He turned quickly, knowing all too well that when someone did that, it was most likely something bad for _him_. As expected, the necklace was gone.

He angrily swung around to face the girl, though not letting it show of course.

"You've been here for while, haven't you? Why didn't you just take it earlier?" he demanded, noticing the necklace around her neck.

She blushed ever so slightly, as if embarrassed. She looked away, yet her hand gripped the necklace tightly.

Dark smirked. He knew it was because she needed him to take the security off the item. Sometimes, you just have to learn a trick or two.

"And who are you to take what I want?" he asked, arms crossed defiantly.

"My name is Kotatsu. And because I…have greater need of it then you do Dark," she whispered, the ghost of a smirk lingering on delicate features. Leaving no time for queries, she jumped towards the window, her body glowing shiny green before she slipped through the glass.

"Damn…" he swore, noting his failure all too well.

-Wonder why she needs it?-

--Not now Daisuke -- Dark muttered back, seeing that a certain too-smart-for-his-own-good teenager had entered the room, panting slightly.

Satoshi stopped to catch his breath, cursing himself for oversleeping. He wouldn't have slept at all, if it wasn't for that horrible afternono he had rather not remember that, although he never knew that he had an ancient art kit in a little storage cupboard under the carpet (amazing what you can find when a homicidal angel has got something to do with it).

His eyes quickly darted towards the Necklace's stand, noting that it was already gone. He wondered why Dark had been staring at the window when he came in, when he already had the Jewel and could easily escape with it. Not that he was complaining and all, but still…

Dark smirked, although an annoyed glimmer was in his eyes.

"Nice day to see you Commander, but I really have to go now…"

"You're not going to get away with it Dark!" Satoshi bellowed, lunging towards the Kaitou. Surprisingly enough, the thief sighed, instead of leaping out of the way cockily.

"Afraid you got me there Commander. But," he flashed a smirk, "Who said it's going to stay that way?"

Dark threw a black feather tip first at the window where it momentarily glowed blue, before seemingly melting into the glass. He flashed another grin, and darted into the window, going through the glass. One could only just hear his voice as he called out to his familiar.

Satoshi merely felt a deep feeling of disappointment and confusion at Dark's words, before Krad began raging inside him.

.:I'm coming out, Satoshi-sama, and you can't do anything about it. :.

'Oh crap,' he thought, just as he felt himself transform.

It felt like running through thick water, except this was semi-solid, if you could call it so. Daisuke instinctively closed his eyes, although it didn't make much of a difference, seeing as Dark was in control.

Dark however, showed no emotion at this 'dramatic' exit. After all, it wasn't his first. However, he still felt like applauding himself for his quiet exit, so not to attract so much attention.

**CRASH!**

"DIE DARK!" shouted Krad from behind him, spraying broken shards of glass everywhere. Apparently some people didn't really care about that. He flew quickly high into the air where he turned and watched his opponent, keen eyes surveying the White Wings.

As Krad reached level to him, Dark distantly heard the TV reporter talking about a 'White Dark' appearing on the scene, and smirked broadly.

Krad also appeared to have heard this, as he narrowed his eyes angrily and clenched his fists threateningly.

Dark noticed this all too well. His smirk grew even bigger, if that was possible.

"Well, well, it seems I'm as popular as ever. I could give you a few tips you know." He flew closer to Krad, knowing the angel would not dare blast him at such close range.

"I don't need tips from **you**!" he shot back angrily, eyebrow twitching ever so slightly.

Nevertheless, Dark continued. "First of all," he started with a grin. "Let them **know **your name. Being compared to the famous Kaitou Dark isn't exactly the start of a good reputation you know. I mean, you obviously don't have half the female nation falling head over heels for you. After all," he smirked, knowing how pissed Krad was at the moment. "You don't hear them calling me Black Krad." He flew back quickly, narrowly avoiding a sharp punch.

"Shut up you jerk! Why they call me White Dark," he sniffed as if it was an insult, which, it was. "I don't know, unless they have peanuts for brains like **you**!"

"Tsk tsk, Krad." Scolded Dark, shaking his head. "Insulting your viewers is not a good thing for popularity either."

"WHY YOU-!" Krad lunged, intense fury coursing through his veins. Dark simply dodged and laughed as he watched the angel get more and more enraged.

"Well, I'll give **_you _**a tip now Dark. Hand over that piece of art now or prepare to be hunted down!" Krad roared as he raised his wings in an offensive way.

Dark crossed his arms, and his grin faded into a small smile. He shook his head, wings seeming to droop somewhat.

"Ahhhh... No can do Krad. I have an order for that particular piece. And," he winked slyly, "I have an appointment with a certain 'Dragon's Child'."

Fast as lightning, he appeared behind the confused angel.

"'Cause," he whispered into Krad's ear. "You can't give what you don't have."

With that, Dark flew off into the distance, leaving a bewildered and frustrated Krad to register what he said. Being in the off-guard state he was in, Satoshi easily took control. He sat there, half-blinded as usual, trying to understand the Thief's words. When he finally did, his eyes widened in shock and a temple twitched.

"DAAAAARRRRRK, YOU IDIOT!"

In the agitated boy's mind, Krad smirked. That Thief, losing the artefact. Figures.

* * *

Shortly after the fuming boy left, Risa arrived, panting. The brunette collapsed on the ground, gasping for much needed air. She unsteadily stood up and searched the area where she had last seen the winged ones. 

"DARK-SAN! DARK-SAN! ARE YOU HERE?" she cried out desperately. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a flash of white. She bent down, and saw two feathers, one white and one black. Her heart crying with joy, she sat down and clutched them to her heart. That was where Riku found her, minutes later.

"Risa! What are you doing? You don't just run away like that you know!" her twin admonished.

When her sister didn't reply, she crouched down so they were eye level.

"Risa?" she noticed what Risa was doing and immediately scowled. "Don't touch those dir- ahhhh; did that white feather come from White Dark?"

"Ouch!" yelped Risa. "That white feather just felt burning hot all of a sudden!" The twins peered closer and sure enough, the said feather had a menacing hot aura around it, as if angry (think Krad's reaction to White Dark XD).

"Hey, Riku. What's that?" Risa asked, noticing some bright coloured objects near the now shattered window.

They both crept closer to see what it was. When they did, their eyes were wide with awe and astonishment.

"Wow…how pretty!" breathed Risa. Riku could only nod in agreement as she stared down at the beautiful pile. For there lay a scattering of shiny, emerald-coloured objects, with streaks of sea-green and dark gold, almost brown, blending in strikingly. They were oddly shaped, almost like half-circle. If one looked closely, they could see flecks of jade spots at the edge of the object.

They pocketed a few each (A/N: I mean, who _can't_ resist beautiful things?) and slowly walked off together, lost in thought about what just happened.

A black figure soared through the sky, stopping occasionally as if searching for something. For the fifth time that night, Dark stopped on a rooftop near a wall, and slammed his fist angrily into it.

--Damn that girl taking _my _item--

The poor wall cracked under the force of the gloved fist.

-Dark-

--Stupid girl! Why can't I find her!--

-Dark-

-Damn Krad. Just had to interrupt me--

-DARK!-

--Hey chill, Daisuke. No need to yell.--

Daisuke was on the verge of fuming. Sometimes, Dark could be _so _aggravating!

-You know- -

--That idiot!--

Scratch the sometimes. ALWAYS.

-DARK, SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!-

Dark was very surprised now. **Never **had he heard Daisuke get so pissed. He was generally such a nice, innocent person.

-Now d- -

--Butterfly--

-DARK! WOULD YO- butterfly? - Daisuke was genuinely confused now, so confused he forgot all about being angry at Dark-for the moment.

--Yeah. You know, creepy insects that fly and were born caterpillars?--

-What's that got to do with anything?-

Dark grinned suddenly.

--You--

-…!-

"Yes Daisuke?" he asked out loud, grinning mischievously.

-DARK! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT! AN- -

--That's why I do it-- Dark cut in, still madly grinning.

-EXACTLY! I mean, uhhhh, hang on a minute (flips through script.). Yeah, that's it. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME TALKING FOR ONCE INSTEAD OF IGNORING ME ALL THE TIME!-

By this time, Dark was rolling on the floor roaring his head off. It was soooooooo funny when Daisuke had an anger fit! And he didn't get one often either.

He finally recovered himself and sat there, still smiling contently, listening to Daisuke rant on and on about broken walls, ignorance, losing someone, ignorance, how mad Emiko would get and ignorance…

-…and did I mention ignorance?-

--Yes Daisuke, I believe you did.--

-Mom's gonna kill me-

--Lovely--

-DARK! THIS IS WHAT I MEANT! But seriously, I'm gonna die!-

--That's great D- WHAT!-- Dark jumped up, finally realising what Daisuke had been saying.

--Oh crap…-- he mumbled, fumbling about for something. He eventually pulled out a black feather and held it before him.

--Sorry Daisuke. I'm going to have to use some magic to find her.--

-That's ok. Just hurry up.-

Dark closed his eyes and muttered an incoherent spell (A/N: Saves me the trouble of writing something weird out, see?). Suddenly, the Thief and the feather both glowed a cobalt colour and he concentrated hard. Abruptly, his eyes snapped open and he immediately took flight, Daisuke wincing in pain though trying hard not to show it.

--Are you ok Daisuke? Sorry, I had to use more then expected. She hides herself well.--

Daisuke managed a weak smile, attempting to look fine.

-Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just go find Kotatsu-san.-

Dark nodded in reply as he swooped down, following the glowing blue ball the feather had emitted after the spell.

"I'm coming, ready or not, Child of the Dragon."

**

* * *

Ummm… that was kind of weird…did I really write that? Oh and for those of you who don't exactly get it, if my assumptions are correct, Kotatsu should mean 'Child of the Dragon' or something like that. Should being the important word. I'm not good at Japanese you see. But it sounds good to me. Could someone please tell me if that makes sense?**

**Ehehehe, the talk of the butterfly is back. Maybe I should make it one of the main characters XD. I can't help bringing it up, especially since one of the reviewers of the 4th chapter was like, 'watch out for Daisuke since he's so innocent looking'. Thankyou for that review!**

**And I also couldn't help putting that bit about 'White Dark' in because ever since I heard Krad being called that in the anime, I had always wondered how Krad would react to it. So blame my curious mind for it. Curiosity killed the cat, but I'm a dog…in Chinese zodiac's case that is. And I'm Chinese too! So I'm a Chinese Dog!**

**Pointless, huh? If you can guess what those 'green weirdly shaped objects' were, I'll give you a cyber chocolate!**

**Anyway, same old, same old, please R&R!**


	8. The Child of the Dragon

**Moonlight Disaster**

**About time I got around to writing this chapter! Bet you I've been killing you in that period of waiting. Killing, I tell you, KILLING! Erhem, shall we continue? Well, no-one ever really answered my question about Kotatsu's name but I'll appreciate it if you do. SO PLEASE ANSWER QUESTION IN PREVIOUS CHAPTER! And if you do that I'll give you a personal cyber thumbs up! Yeah well, back to the story.**

**Chapter 8: The Child of the Dragon**

"Hmmmmm, she sure got far in such a short time." Mused Dark. His shoulder blades were starting to get sore from all that wing flapping. Daisuke wasn't enjoying it either, because many times, the blue spell ball had decided to swoop unnecessarily low, into the streets where many people gathered. And, as Dark pointed out, the catch of that spell was that you had to follow wherever it went, high or low, otherwise it wouldn't keep going. Not that Dark had minded it much; he managed to flirt with some girls briefly on the way.

Daisuke could almost imagine his mom's reaction when she found out about this, and he wasn't looking forward to it either.

"Hey, what the-?" Dark nearly collided with the spell as it stopped abruptly in its tracks. As Dark glared at it, it in turn changed into the shape of a flying dog, and would have been very cute if it didn't bare its teeth and claws and glare straight back. It turned back into the formless blue spell and whizzed around in confused circles for a good few minutes.

As Dark began to get _extremely _annoyed, it suddenly froze in its track, and flew up…then promptly exploded, showering the Thief with sizzling blue fragments.

"What the HELL!"

-What happened?-

--The freaking thing got lost, that's what happened! Stupid ball couldn't find her trail anymore! And now _we're _lost because in all my 300 years, I have _never _needed to go here before.--

-Eeeep.-

--Precisely.--

Seeing as his shoulder blades were beginning to get sore, Dark landed on the nearest structure which could support his weight, namely a tall apartment building. As he contemplated what to do, he did not notice a slight figure move from out of the shadows behind him until it tapped him on the shoulder.

"Dark Mousy, I presume?" asked a familiar voice. Dark swivelled around, eyes widening when he noticed its speaker.

"_You_! Where is necklace, eh?"

A smile appeared, showing glowing fangs, and emerald green eyes twinkled amusingly.

"Right where it belongs. On me." Kotatsu replied smugly, tapping the art piece with a slim finger.

"Well, I suggest you give it to _me,_ so I can take it where it belongs more. Where all targeted art pieces go." Smirked Dark, holding a hand out for the necklace cockily.

"And _I _suggest you give up because this artefact is going home."

She lifted the heavy necklace and held it before her. It glowed a bright white before shimmering, then disappearing with a resolute 'ping'.

Dark frowned, annoyed. "You waited for me to come _just _so you could tease me with that display, didn't you?

"Nope. It needed a proper send off, that's why."

Dark crossed his arms, frown turning into a smirk.

"Since I can't seem to retrieve the Moondust Jewel anymore, why don't you enlighten us all with a bit of history? You do seem to have a lot of time." He enquired, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Surely you should be getting home?" she replied, avoiding the question. "After all, you can't really do anything here."

"But I don't want to. I want to hear more about _you_." He winked slyly.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you then." She replied matter-of-factly. Leathery wings folded out of her back and she took off with a bright scattering of green powder. Kotatsu hovered in the air for a minute, facing Dark.

"Don't worry; you're not as lost as you think. This area is all a magical illusion, that's why your spell failed. But it did a good enough job, that's how you found me. Oh and," she added as Dark flew up to the air after her. "I suggest you don't follow me. Dragons are faster than birds, after all." Sure enough, she was gone in a blink of an eye.

Dark eyed the ground where the powder had fallen. There now lay bright dragon scales, twinkling in the night. He swooped down and gathered a few up. They would do well for research purposes, and, she _was _pretty hot.

-Dark!-

He laughed. "Chill! It's not like I'm hitting on her or anything."

-Not likely…- Daisuke muttered, a frown lingering on his face. -What did she mean by magical illusion anyway?-

"It means…" Dark muttered. "You're going to have be in a slight bit more pain so that we can go home."

-Ok.-

Dark mumbled another incantation, and the air around them shimmered, before revealing them atop a specific building. A _large _building.

Dark grinned cheekily. "Say, Daisuke, what do you say to saying hello to the Harada twins?"

-Dark!-

* * *

One flustered redhead, one irritated and one overjoyed set of twins and one smirking Thief later, they were back home. Dark generously graced Daisuke with the pleasure of entering the house in his own body.

Daisuke gulped and opened the door, where he was immediately smothered by an eccentric mother.

"Dai-chan what happened! Why are you so late?" Emiko cried, still madly hugging her beloved son.

"Mnngm I cngt brihth!" Daisuke attempted to say, but being muffled didn't help. He was relieved when Kosuke stepped in and gently reasoned with Emiko that a late son was better than a suffocated one, while Emiko blinked, and removed herself from Daisuke instantly. She regarded him carefully, as if trying to find out what happened by simply staring at his face. Which, unfortunately, worked most of the time.

"M-m-mum, I c-can explain!" he stuttered frantically, face turning a beet red.

Silently, Emiko reached inside her pocket and pulled out a picture of Riku in Daisuke's face. His heart immediately began pounding, and his DNA reacting. Before Dark knew it, he was grabbed out of his peaceful sleep and into the presence of a very irritated Emiko.

She frowned scarily. "Explain, Dark."

Dark was slightly freaked out by Emiko. "Uh...someone took it before us, and I couldn't follow immediately because Krad interrupted, and when I got away to find the other thief, she just did a spell of sorts to make the necklace 'go home.' Then she just left." He finished, not bothering with any small details.

Emiko was on the verge of raging at Dark when he pulled out some green objects from his pocket.

"Hey, I got these from her. They might help."

Daiki reached over and took them, and he and Kosuke immediately went to their little library/study area to examine it, leaving Dark and Daisuke at the hands of Emiko.

"Her name's Kotatsu!" he yelled at the retreating figures' backs. Emiko sent another look in Dark's direction, one that read 'If Daisuke was hurt in _any _way at all, you'll pay hell' and followed the other men.

--Daisuke.--

-Yeah?-

--One: Your mum is freaky.--

-Yeah…-

--Two: Remind me to make sure no-one else is there the next time I steal something.--

-Yeah…-

--And three: If anyone asks, I didn't use any magic at all.--

-...-

**

* * *

Ehehehehe, sorry it's so short! Today's really hot and I'm very lazy! Also, I'm updating my other stories too so I don't get so much time. Awwwww, school holidays nearly ending…. Anyway, hoped you enjoyd the freakiness of Emiko, the mysteriousness of Kotatsu, the scaredness of Dark, and the whole story overall. Please R&R with comments and suggestions, and most importantly, THE ANSWER TO THE QUESTION I'VE BEEN ASKING!**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**


	9. Reminiscence by Moonlight

**Moonlight Disaster**

**You know, I feel ashamed of myself. I'm neglecting my first ever fanfic over my other ones with better, more experienced plots. Because when I wrote those, I already knew what things I should focus on, but this one was completely new to me. I felt bad about my short chapter, so I'll try make up for it now, ok?**

**Chapter 9: Reminiscence by Moonlight**

Four shadowed figures sat huddled around a small, lit desk in a room filled with shelves of books. The tallest one with purple hair leaned back, hands clasped behind his head, and gave a very annoyed glare at the centre of all of their attention.

--Stupid books-- he thought viciously.

-…- Daisuke decided _not_ to answer this, seeing as Dark was already pissed and would turn whatever his answer was into a target for his contained rage.

--Shut up Daisuke.--

The redhead sighed; he hadn't said anything and Dark was already reacting. Wrongly predicted movements, he supposed.

Meanwhile, Kosuke looked up from one of the thick fact-filled book he was reading and glanced in Dark's direction. He then glanced down at the unopened, also fat and fact-filled, book lying in front of him.

"Dark, the book you are _not _reading may be the one that contains our answer."

When all he got was a moan for an answer, he tried again.

"How about you let Daisuke read?"

Grumble.

Kosuke decided to use reverse psychology.

"Fine, don't read it and Kotatsu will steal your next artefact too."

Grouch.

Kosuke was obviously _not _very experienced in using reverse psychology. He finally gave up and went back to his own book, keen eyes used to reading such writing.

Dark weakly attempted to open the book and read it, but the sight of all the miniscule writing made him moan and shut it again, hands flying away from it as if it held an infectious disease. That was the fifth time that had happened that night.

Dark put his head between his hands and moaned to himself.

--I hate reading anything other than information about my art pieces!--

Well, almost to himself.

-Dark, does that mean you're giving up? - Daisuke asked incredulously. NEVER had he seen Dark like this.

--No! I just don't want read in this quiet little place!--

Daisuke slapped himself at Dark's reason.

-Then go up to my room with With!-

--He's still quiet!--

-Well, let me read!-

--But I haven't gone out and flirted or anything yet!--

Daisuke was getting _really _annoyed. Dark seemed to be making up excuses on purpose, but Dark was really doing this all absent-mindedly.

--I know! -- Dark suddenly exclaimed, and he grabbed the bulky book energetically. He opened it up to a page filled with smallish writing and held it before his face. Ignoring Kosuke's encouraging smile, he mentally talked to Daisuke.

--Now read. -- He ordered, making Daisuke fall off whatever imaginary seat he was sitting on. For a moment there, Daisuke had thought that Dark had actually changed his mind!

-But-but but! - He spluttered uselessly.

--You said you wanted to read! And in this way, I'm compromising! -- Dark inwardly grinned, something Daisuke could see all too well; it was an inward grin after all. It was flashing on the inside of Dark's mind like a movie screen. He cringed at the sight of that grin.

-…- Daisuke pouted but he gave in. It was useless against Dark.

For about an hour or so, all four of them read in silence, only the sound of Daisuke's voice shortly ordering 'turn' every once in the while broke it, and even then only Dark could hear it. Eventually, Dark fell asleep, so Daisuke took control, but his kindly nature remained in Dark's form so that when Dark woke up and demanded control, they wouldn't have to go through the uncomfortableness of changing bodies again.

However, in all the freaking tiny writing Daisuke read, _none _of it said anything about a dragon thief. He sighed, and picked up yet another book to read and finish. The adults all exchanged surprised glances at Dark's sudden reading spree (A/N: Remember, they didn't know Daisuke was in control.) but quickly turned back to their own respective books.

The title of the book was 'Mythical Beings'. Its leather cover was decorated with prancing unicorns, darting fairies, awe-striking phoenixes and many others. But what caught his attention the most were the identical dragons slithering against the side of the cover. Their beauty was incomparable with the others. Each and every scale was a different shade of green and red, and each delicate feature drawn carefully.

He opened the book, and was astonished by what was inside. Instead of paragraphs and paragraphs of boring information (Let's face it. Even the most intent reader would find that boring) there were large, old fashioned writing on each left page. On the right pages were beautifully depicted pictures done in what seemed to be watercolour paints.

He looked over to the writing and began to read.

_Within each person lies a spirit. A spirit that is waiting to be awoken by the enchanting stories which lead to new worlds. This book shall guide that spirit along that treacherous path, and in the new world, you shall find the mythical creatures which are shunned by uncaring people. These stories are not foolish tales; they are of true creatures that I myself have witnessed. Read about the legendary creatures believed to be fictional, but in reality are true beings. The beings and each and every one of their Tamers._

At this point, Daisuke was really interested. Tamers? What did that book mean? After all, the only current Tamers _he _knew of were him and Hiwatari-kun. Maybe the creatures were wild beings, but some special people had managed to tame them? Like how Kotatsu-san seemed to be related to the dragons in a way…

Daisuke was about to read on when a large yawn hit him. Daiki looked up from his own book and frowned at Daisuke.

"Dark. Maybe its time you went to bed. Daisuke will need to go to school tomorrow."

Daisuke nodded mutely, and picked up the book with him. Tired, Daisuke left the room and into the living room, where he slouched on the couch (rhyme!). He yawned loudly, all the time wondering about the contents of the book. Briefly, he thought about the night's events. They never did go to Shidori-san's house…

A shrill ringing interrupted his thoughts and he glowered at the telephone. Who in their right minds would be phoning at _this _time of night? Even more so, who in their right minds would be _awake _at this time of night? Except for him and his family, that is…

Finally dragging himself out of his thoughts due to the offending phone, he picked himself up and went over to it, reasoning that no-one else in his family would be able to hear the phone.

Yawning again, he picked up the phone and placed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Oh! I'm sorry! I must have called the wrong number! Bye_!" piped a familiar voice at the other end as the line went dead.

Daisuke stared at the phone in his hand before replacing it gently. Was that _Riku-san _on the phone? Why had she thought it was the wrong number?

Suddenly the phone rang again, and Daisuke gave it a confused glance. Another late-nighter?

"_Hello, may I speak to Daisuke Niwa-kun please?"_

"Riku-san?"

Pause. _"Uh, yes. Who's speaking?"_

"This is Daisuke, Riku-san."

Pause. _Long_ pause. _"Sorry, must be lack of sleep I suppose. Or maybe it's the phone. Yes, that's it, the phone!"_ said the voice, suddenly cheerful at the last reason.

"Riku-san? What do you mean?"

"_Well, I don't know Niwa-kun, if it is you."_

"Huh?"

"_You…sound different. You kind of sound like Dark…"_

"!"

"_Hello? HELLO?"_

But Daisuke didn't answer. More like _he _couldn't answer because Dark had conveniently woke up, found out what was happening and took over, all at once.

With Daisuke throwing a tantrum and screaming at him to stop in his head, Dark picked up the phone and spoke into it, all the while grinning scarily.

"Hello?"

* * *

"_Hello?"_

Riku stared at the phone for a minute. Why had Niwa-kun sounded so, so…different? Nevertheless, she replied back to the strange voice.

"Niwa-kun?"

"_Yes?"_

"Did you lose your voice? I mean, it sounds different."

"_Nah. It's just my weird phone, that's all."_

"Ok." Riku said doubtfully. "Sorry it's so late that I'm calling. Did I wake you up?"

"_No need to worry. We're all awake over here."_

"Oh." Riku replied dumbly.

"_Need something Riku? Why are you calling?"_

Riku gasped and nearly dropped the phone. She and Dai-Niwa-kun were on first name terms?

She hurriedly spoke back into the phone in a frantic voice, losing her calm completely.

"I'm sorry! I forgot what I was going to say! SorryfordisturbingyouatsuchalatetimenowgoodbyeI'lltellyouinschooltomorrowokbye!"

Then she hung up. One minute later, she snapped out of her reverie and mentally scowled at herself for acting so stupid while talking to Niwa-kun. She considered calling him back, than decided against it as it _was _nearly midnight.

So in the end, she just went to sleep like any respective person would at that time.

* * *

Back at the Niwa house, Dark was holding the phone in his hand and staring at in confusion. 

--Hey Daisuke…--

-Yeah?-

--Why did Riku just hang up?--

-Probably cause you/me sounded so weird and the fact that you just called her by the first name instead of Riku-san.-

Realisation dawned. --Oh…--

-Exactly. And now Riku-san probably thinks I am a weirdo.-

"Ah well!" Dark yawned. "Find anything good in any of those books?"

-Yeah. There's an interesting one in your hands.-

"Oh?" Dark examined the book which was still in his hand. He ran his long fingers over the 3D designs on the cover, and read the first page.

"Hmmmmm, interesting. But there seems to be some deep magic radiating from this book. My guess is that the spirits of the creatures are still alive in this book." He said to Daisuke. "Be careful when you read it."

Daisuke nodded, confused, while Dark went upstairs into his room. He leaned outside on the balcony and let the wind play with his hair a bit. He sighed. It was so peaceful and cool out here…and Kotatsu just had to keep popping up in his head to ruin it.

"Hey Dai."

-Yeah?-

"Wanna go for a bit of a flight?"

-But it's so late! And no one's out anyway! - Daisuke protested. In between his strange dream and everything else happening, he really needed his sleep.

"Don't worry!" Dark grinned somewhat sadly. "We'll just take a little air trip, ok? Plus, I need the wind to clear that girl out of my head."

- (Grumble) ok…-

"With! Let's go flying!"

"Kyuuuu!"

A rush of black feathers later, they were outside, soaring with the night breeze.

Dark watched the city below him bustle about busily, even at this time of night. The cool wind ruffled his hair and he sighed contently. There was a special feeling about flying that couldn't compare. Maybe it was the freedom, or just the feeling of the wind against his body. Or maybe, he thought, it was the feeling of being able to enjoy the peace of the night, to escape from the mayhem in his thieving life.

Daisuke too was enjoying this flight. Even though Dark was in control, he too could feel the light wind blowing gently at him. Daisuke sighed comfortably. Everything was just so tranquil and serene…

Dark swooped low so that he landed at a cliff on the very beach they were on earlier. For a few moments, he just sat there, watching the velvety night sky that was dotted with millions of tiny twinkling stars. He felt relaxed here. He felt like the stars were his old companions, still sparkling brightly at him in all his lifetime. To think, 40 years ago, he was sitting here on this very cliff with Daiki, watching the same stars as he was now. His amethyst eyes moved from star to star, reminiscing on different moments of his past. The eyes were filled with a kind of ancient knowledge from 300 years of living, yet also emotions that showed that he was still, in a way, a human being.

Through eyes that didn't belong to him, Daisuke looked up at the moon. It was exactly as it was described. Hmmmmm, he forgot to show his mum the note he got from Shidori-san.

Eventually, Daisuke grew sleepy, tired from his hour of reading. He fell into a deep slumber, which Dark did not disturb. Instead, he stood up and spread his wings. He might as well get home. Giving a last glance at his starry friends, he took off, knowing that it might be another 40 years before he sat there again in the same way.

Dark decided to take a detour. He didn't mean to do anything 'perverted'; he just wanted to see the women who resembled his true love so much. It _was _Reminiscent Night, after all.

'_Rika…'_

He landed gently on the Harada's large balcony, where he stood for a minute. He remembered how Rika used to stand on the balcony every night, waiting to catch a glimpse of him. She would always be waiting with a black feather in her hand, trying to see him as he soared through the sky.

Dark looked down at the statue in the front yard. It was of a giant stone ball with wings; one spread out wide while the other bent a little to hide the expression of the bearer. He felt like his heart was in his mouth as he remembered the night he had to leave her, acting the same way as the statue. His wing reaching up to hide his falling tears…departing as Rika ran towards him…Indeed, that was the reason why Rika had the statue built there; to remind her of Dark on their last meeting.

Dark closed his eyes and leaned on the rail, head on his hands. Rika…Risa and Riku's grandma. It hurt him to see someone resemble his love so much, yet be so different to her in personality. It hurt him to know, that no matter how much he loved someone, or how much they loved him, he would always have to break their heart and leave them in the end. They would fall in love again, have children, grow old and die while he would be forever young. He would have to watch them and know that he could never be like them. That he would never be able to stay with the one he loved…

"Dark?" he distantly heard. Oh great, was he going delusional now? He thought he heard Rika's voice.

"What are you doing here?"

Dark's head shot up and he turned around. Nope, he wasn't hearing voices. Riku was standing behind him, looking confused. So confused that she wasn't yelling 'pervert' at him and trying to throw things at him.

Dark smiled slightly at the thought of Rika doing that to him. After all, they looked so similar. He grinned at Riku but his eyes betrayed his smile-they showed a longing. A longing for someone to be with him forever.

"Sorry to disturb you. I'll be going now." He replied as an answer and he flew off, lingering slightly above the statue. He looked back at the mansion; for a moment, he saw Rika standing on the balcony behind Riku, smiling and waving. Dark sighed and flew back home, no, to Daisuke's home. He would never have a place he could truly call home.

The wind around the statue almost seemed to be different that night. If one listened closely, they could almost hear the sound of a young woman crying; lamenting the leave of her beloved. It was almost as if Dark's sad presence had altered it.

Riku leaned on the railing as she looked out to the night. What a strange night. First, Niwa-kun appears on the beach to pick them up after Dark leaves; then he runs off as she tried to confront him. Then, on the phone and then now. Everything seemed to always end back up with Niwa-kun and Dark.

Riku yawned and went back to bed. She had seen a dark figure outside the balcony and went to investigate. She wondered briefly what Dark was doing there, especially at this time of night. He seemed kind of sad about something. One last thought remained in her head as she went to sleep; it was of Dark and Niwa-kun standing together grinning at her. They seemed to be saying something to her, something she couldn't make out. Then the image disappeared as she rolled over in her sleep.

**

* * *

**

**So, how was it? The boringness of information books! I'm one of those 'intent readers' but information books, PU! The book part was lame, I know, but I was going to do something different, something with a cursed book by the Hikari's…but I couldn't stand to torture Dai-kun so I changed it. I'm not good at that thing. **

**And that bit about Dark grinning sadly…that was because he knew where he wanted to go and think back a bit. He (according to me) does this with each of his Tamer's just as a sort of tribute to time past, (Reminiscent Night in capitals, noticed? It's a special night to him) so that's why he was sad. Sad to think about other times in his life.**

**By the way, sorry if I don't update for awhile; its my first year of high school nearly starting, and I'm going to have to take some time to adjust to it. Homework and all. And I don't know anyone else going to that school! Wahhhhh! So very sorry if you'll have to wait a bit, ok?**

**Hope you like my attempt at angst Dark. I just felt like writing a bit about Dark's longevity and the pain that comes with it…I should turn it into a poem! XD anyways, hope you enjoyed and please **

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R **


	10. Don't Leave Me

**Moonlight Disaster**

**Sorry I updated so late! So much homework and working on other stories, I'm so sorry! Forgive me, please! For the late update, and also for the fact that out of ALL these chapters, it's only been ONE whole day. Yes, one day. Hope you find that this chapter makes up for it, please say it does. At least its chappie 10 now. I think. I'm really not too sure…but it was 10 the last time I checked…couple of weeks ago…or was it months?**

**Chapter 10: Don't leave me…**

Chiyo looked forlornly out of her window, staring out at the star-filled night. It was nights like this that made her wish she could die, if only to just leave it all behind and forget it all. The stars brought back too many painful memories, ones she had wished she could forget. But she knew she couldn't; she was bound here by something she could not control nor have a say in.

As beautiful as the stars were, as much as she loved watching them twinkle and sparkle, Chiyo couldn't help but to remember the unpleasantness they also represented in her life.

'Kaede-san…'

"_Stay back, Chiyo!" a tall, silver haired girl ordered the younger, dark haired girl. Chiyo quivered uncontrollably, yet quietly obeyed her elder sister's command. She couldn't help but shudder as she watched her sister attempt to protect her._

That horror-filled night, so many years ago…so long yet so close.

"_Just give in and I will let you go," hissed a hazy figure maliciously. The only thing about it you could really see were its purple eyes that glinted so threateningly._

"_Kaede-san, what does he mean?" the 7-year old asked, frightened._

"_Never mind, just stay back!"_

The young teen's shoulders began to shake as the events of that night ran through her head. It was terrible…she didn't want to see it again.

_She couldn't see anything…it was too blurry. _

"_Kaede-san! Big sister, where are you?" Chiyo called, terrified out of her wits. She coughed a few times, the smoke choking her. _

"_Big sister!"_

_Then the darkness came to her, and she slipped out of consciousness._

"_Chiyo! Chiyo!" a weak voice woke her up. She opened her large grey orbs sleepily, until the events of that night came back to her._

"_Kaede-san?"_

She would never forget that.

"_Kaede-san!" Chiyo shrieked, and ran over to her sister. She reached out to grab her, but was horribly surprised as she found her fingers went through her._

"_Kaede-san!"_

She was so scared…

"_Chiyo, whatever you do, you must never let the same thing happen to you." Kaede told her softly. "Protect yourself, and Kotatsu. And you must do what I was doing, before this; protect the spirits, and anybody else in danger, from him…Kotatsu will help. Get magic…help…he…" Kaede closed her eyes, letting one last clue escape her lips._

"_Black…feathers…"_

"_Kaede-san? Kaede-san! Big sister, don't go!" Chiyo sobbed, her black hair spewing around her._

_Kaede smiled, and an ethereal light engulfed her body. A white string of mist broke off as the rest of the body pulsed with light and energy, then slowly dissolved. _

_The stars shone brighter than usual that night._

"Kaede-san…" Chiyo whispered, her sight blurred by her tears. Now it was all happening again, all over again…

Don't cry, Chiyo-sama. Kaede-sama wouldn't want you to. a light voice reminded her, and Chiyo sniffed.

: I can't help it, Kotatsu. : Chiyo rested her head on her arms. : Everything is so hard. And it's all happening again. : 

Remember? Kotatsu faded into view, hovering outside her window. That night we met? We made a promise. 

"I know…" she murmured. Indeed, she remembered clearly when she and Kotatsu met.

_**Flashback:**_

Chiyo blinked at the ball of mist floating behind her, everywhere she went. She swore it had been a snaky shape just a minute ago.

"Why do you keep following me?" Chiyo asked, reaching out to touch it. "You've been here for a week now. Why don't you leave me alone?"

Ko… 

"Huh?" Chiyo blinked again; that was the 6th time she had heard that voice now. "Hey…you're soft. I should have done this ages ago!" Chiyo giggled, feeling a soft centre in the middle of the ball.

A tinkly sound was emitted from the ball. In a flash of bright green light, there was a shiny, slightly sticky ball on her lap. It unrolled itself and blinked at her, its large green orbs looking innocently into her own.

"Awww…how cute!" Chiyo cried, picking it up to stroke its silver scales. "What a nice silver…just like Kaede-san's…" she held back a sob or two at the thought of her sister, but she had told herself to move on by then, and do what her sister wanted her to do.

The creature slinked up onto her shoulder, its soft scales gradually hardening as it moved. Chiyo lifted a finger to stroke its tiny snout as it emitted a rumbly sound from its throat. She adored it, regardless of the fact that it was a tiny dragon, was created from a mist and nobody else appeared to notice it. Strange things had occurred in her life before, and she was fairly used to it.

"A dragon…Kaede-san's favourite animal. Tatsu was her favourite word…"

Ko. 

"Ko?" Chiyo blinked at the dragon as a memory of one of Kaede's last words came to her.

"Ko…Kotatsu?"

That's me, kiddo. 

Before her eyes, the dragon floated into the air, twisting around in a spiral. A sprinkling of green powder seemed to be dusted off the dragon as it gradually changed form. Chiyo squeezed her eyes shut from the powder then peeked out a minute later.

Emerald eyes watched her playfully as the girl lifted a hand in greeting.

"Hey Chiyo-sama. My name is Kotatsu." She winked, her short silver hair bouncing as she looked around the room.

"Who are you?" Chiyo replied stupidly, watching the girl in awe.

"I told you, my name is Kotatsu. And I'm the Tamer of the Dragons. Before I came to you, I was with your sister, Kaede-sama." Kotatsu explained, resting her hand on her chin.

Chiyo watched her, amazed. Oh yeah, Kotatsu was hovering off the ground too.

"I'm here to help you in the fields of magic. You can find other help too, but consider me your personal magician." Kotatsu grinned, snapping her fingers to reveal a scale in her hand. "See? Anyway, I'm also like a part of Kaede-sama. We were really close. That's where my silver part comes in. A bit of her soul has seeped into mine, we are like one person." Kotatsu smiled gently at Chiyo. "And the same will be with us, Chiyo-sama."

Kotatsu's image shimmered and disappeared. A pulsing green ball flew to her ear, where it faded to a round earring with the face of a dragon painted on to it.

I'll be with you like this in the day. This way, I can still watch out for you. And I'll be back in my original form at night, ok? 

"Uh…ok?"

Learn to speak with your mind, Chiyo-sama. Your mind holds the key…to me! 

.Like this?. 

Exactly. A musical laugh came from her earring, and Chiyo fingered it thoughtfully.

"Kaede-san…that's why she always wore that earring…" Chiyo mused, remembering her sister's bright smile, joyful attitude, and the way she always seemed to finger the earring while in thought.

"I miss her…" Chiyo felt tears start running down her face with these memories.

She felt something soft brush across her face, as if in reassurance, then a voice spoke in her mind.

Don't cry. Make a promise to me, Chiyo-sama. Promise me that you will always remain strong, no matter what. 

Chiyo nodded and then sniffed softly. .Ok. I-I'll do it. For Kaede-san. 

That's the spirit. 

_**End Flashback.**_

Remember, you're not alone. Like I said, a part of Kaede-sama's soul is a part of mine, so in a way, your sister is still with you. Kotatsu told her, stroking Chiyo's long black hair.

"Why? Why me?" she murmured, burying face in her hair.

Because your DNA is that of a unique one. You and your bloodline are one with the spirits. Plus, Kotatsu added, matter-of-factly, much different from that reasoning tone she had used before. There _are _others out there. Remember Dark? And Krad? 

"What about them?" Chiyo muttered, annoyed. (A/N: When I wrote about her looking up Daisuke's family name, that had nothing to do with Dark. I changed the plot, you see.)

Oops! My mouth is sealed! Kotatsu winked cheerfully, then faded out of view once more. Chiyo sighed, staring into the sky; for once couldn't life be easy?

-----------------

--Oi, Daisuke.--

"What?"

--We're looking for Chiyo tonight, ok?-- Dark told him seriously. Daisuke sighed an answer of agreement, not that he really had a choice when it came to a serious Dark.

"Can't you get over it?" Daisuke asked hopefully, lying upside down on his bed. It was a Friday afternoon and he didn't really have anything to do. School was let out early, being the last day of school. He had 2 weeks of holidays to look forward to before school started again. The only bad thing was that Emiko found yet another reason to send notices daily on his 'homework free' nights. He was hoping for nights where he could actually sleep, instead of having to sleep late from his thefts.

Daisuke gazed at the little note held before him, before reminiscing that he had once again forgotten to hand it to his mom.

"I forgot again…" he mumbled, turning back the right way around.

His gaze fell on the large book that rested on the carpet, having been casually set down by Dark the night before.

"Hmmm…"

Daisuke retrieved the book and opened it.

"Let's have a look at this…"

Dark appeared in the air next to him, hovering over his shoulder as Daisuke turned the page. The first page was a blast of fiery colours, ranging from raging red to soft yellow. He looked over to the title that was so flashingly decorated.

"Phoenixes…"

The next page was about unicorns, then the Loch Ness, then nymphs and then eventually…

"Dragons!" Daisuke announced triumphantly. Sure, the other pages were interesting, but so far, the dragons were the most important.

--Hurry up!--

"Fine, fine…"

He gazed at the first page, titled 'Sea Dragons'. Many splashes of different shades of blue and sea green were shown clearly, giving it a nice effect. A long, slippery figure was drawn majestically in the middle of the page, its dark green eyes peering out from beneath the watery glaze.

"I don't think this is the one we're looking for…"

Chinese Dragons were next, then western ones, then finally…

"Wild Dragons/Moon Dragons" Daisuke read out loud, looking with interest at the large text on the page. There wasn't much about it, but it should be enough.

"Not much is known about this species of dragons, for they are untamed, therefore untainted by mankind. They are tiny creatures, who inhabit the moon, although quite often they come down to bathe in the lakes of earth. Often they take on the appearance of common lizards. They are the only remaining species yet to be hunted to near extinction, where they are forced to leave earth forever, and may they remain free forever.

"Only one being has ever been closely related with the dragons. She is the True One, the ones the dragons have chosen to be their human ally, although she is actually a spirit of the dragons. She is a part of the dragons themselves, although not much is known about her. Her appearance is ever changing, for she is also a guiding spirit to humans of a particular bloodline. The females of that bloodline inherit the True One when they are blessed by the Ethereal Spirit. Only one of each generation is granted this privilege, although there may be exceptions at times. If so, the latter will inherit her when her sister reaches the age of 20, not including interruptions." Daisuke paused; ok there was more than he thought.

"The True One becomes a part of her human Tamers, therefore causing the change in appearance. The dragons rely on the True One to protect them from their one true enemy, for they are defenceless in themselves. Their enemy is known as…." Here, the words were blotted out by something that looked a bit like an ink spill of a medium shade of grey. The next sentence continued as usual. "The True One exists in the bloodline of Takaido." Daisuke stopped here, disappointed that the evidence seemed to point away from Chiyo, otherwise known as their only source of information.

--Wait. There's more--

Obligingly, Daisuke read on. "However, it is not known if the Takaido family has changed their name to avoid any further attention."

Daisuke scanned the rest of the page and the next few, but there was no more information. He sat back and breathed a sigh of relief. Finally they had _some _answers.

--Who even _wrote_ this book?--

"It doesn't say…" Daisuke lay back down on his bed, exhausted but not knowing why.

--You better rest. Like I said, that's one powerful book.-- Dark told him seriously, and Daisuke nodded, falling asleep quickly.

Dark lingered in the air for a moment, thinking about that book. It was quite strange that someone would actually write a book like that. Having a brainstorm, he flicked through the book again, and noticed that the one about the Moon Dragons actually had the most information, meaning that it must have been written by someone with 'inside information'.

He examined the cover again. It was a pretty nice cover, and he traced the title with his finger absent-mindedly. Suddenly, his finger hit a notch.

--Huh?--

Suddenly, the cover rearranged itself, turning into a smooth glass screen emitting a pale green light. A projection of a young girl appeared, clasping her hands to her heart sadly. Her long silver hair floated out behind her as she opened her eyes, revealing bright red orbs.

"_To my dear little sister,_

_I'm afraid this is goodbye. My time to leave has arrived, and I wish you the best of luck in the future. I have chosen this book to relay this message to you. I hope you know why. I apologize for this abrupt departure, but I have no choice. I hope you find this message at the appropriate time, for it will help you greatly. I'm sorry for not telling you about my often sudden leaves at night, but it couldn't be helped. Kotatsu will explain everything to you, once you have received this message." _Here, an image of the said girl popped up, waving cheerfully. The girl continued. _"I hope, however, that what I have taught you has not left." _She raised her arms above her head, and a little orb appeared _"There is something that only you can read inside here. Make sure it does not fall into the wrong hands. For this reason, it has been protected so that not even the strongest magic can get through to it. Take it, my sister, and sing with me our song." _Here, the projection faded away into its normal book cover, presumably because no 'little sister' had taken the orb and began singing with her.

Dark sat back onto his astral heels in surprise. --Well…--

Just to check, he pushed his finger into the notch again, and sure enough, the message appeared. This time however, he tried to take the orb, but found himself repelled by whatever security measures were placed on this.

--Hiwatari ought to get one of those…--

Finally, he gave it up and put down the book, shrinking back into Daisuke's head.

--Maybe I'll show Dai when he wakes…or not.--

--------------------------------

Riku looked at her watch and smiled to herself. There were still 6 hours till her parent came home, and their butler was on sick leave, so she and Risa had the whole house to themselves.

She sighed happily and fell back onto her bed. "Wonder what I'll do…I know!" She jumped back up and ran to get her bike. "Risa!" she hollered at the top of her voice.

"What, Riku?"

"Want to ride down to the beach? It's a really nice day and I heard there's a festival going on down there!"

Risa popped her head through the window with minor interest. "Sounds fun, but I'm busy Riku. Why don't you take Niwa-kun?"

"Are you sure? What are you doing anyway?" Riku asked suspiciously. Risa just smiled and waved goodbye, closing the window. Riku shook her head in resignation. Risa needed to get out more.

Nevertheless, she got on and started pedalling towards the Niwa residence. It took her a while, sure, but she enjoyed every moment of it. Soon, she reached her desired destination, and she got off, panting. She strode up to the door and raised her hand to knock, but she hesitated.

"Niwa-kun…" she thought back to last night, and the awkwardness between them earlier that morning. She shook her head frustratingly, trying to clear her head of any doubts, and knocked the door purposefully.

After a minute or so, the door opened, and a silver-haired woman popped her head out. She smiled at Riku and ushered her in.

"Riku-san! Come in, come in…actually, just wait one moment…" Towa winked at her, than turned around.

"Daisuke! You have a visitor! Tell your mum to turn off the hallway switch!" she shouted, cupping her hands for effect. (The switch for the traps, you see…)

A second later, she heard Daisuke call back. "Ok!" Pause. Pounding of footsteps. "Ah! Riku-san, hello!"

"Niwa-kun, hi!" She smiled shyly, and Towa winked and hurried off, leaving the two in their awkward state.

"Uh…come in." Daisuke offered, standing aside. Riku shook her head and started to babble.

"Oh no it's ok, I don't want to be a bother to you! I just came to ask if you were busy, and if you er, um…, wanted to go the festival at the beach with me?" she looked away, red in the face, not noticing Daisuke's sad expression.

"What time does it go to?"

"Till late…" Riku muttered, looking down at her hands.

"…I'm so sorry Riku-san, but I'm busy tonight." Daisuke too looked away in regret, wishing he could just _die_ here and now.

"O-oh…"Riku said softly, disappointed. "Well…if you're busy, I won't bother you then."

She quickly turned and ran, getting onto her bike and pedalling off, hoping that Daisuke did not see her tears. She heard him call after her, but she ignored him, pedalling on. The beach didn't seem so welcoming anymore.

------------------------------------

**Ack! Dai-kun, you heartbreaker! (Hit him on the head.) How could you do that to poor Riku-san? (Little squeaks from mini Dai-kun) oh yeah, its partly Dark's fault… (More squeaks) so what if I wrote it? You manipulated me! Ah…poor Riku…are you with me in saying that I ought to make Daisuke more considerate? Well bad luck! He's staying that way! XD Please R&R! The good thing about this chapter is that you get some answers at least…**


End file.
